Once in a Blue Moon
by depression76
Summary: An infamous underground gang leader,Hino Rei,was arrested for a crime she didnt commit.Tokyo Police agreed clearing her name by the price that she catch the true murderer.Assigned to the vivacious rookie Aino Minako,did love just bloom in the battlefield?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**Not mine, nuh-uh. Sailor Moon and co belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, who's become filthy rich because of it…hey, I'm not complaining.

**A/N :**Joy to the world because by September, I'm officially a college student! (do a little dance). Life's been good to me and so, having nothing to do I got this whiff to start a new fanfic. It's rather different than the ones I've wrote before, and yes, this is my first time writing anything like this. English is my second language, so please be gentle and forgive the grammar. XD. Enjoy!

* * *

**Once in a Blue Moon**

* * *

The noise blared throughout the large building, throbbing on every pair of ears present. Lights flashed, body swayed, sweats pours out as coins chimed, sounding oddly like bells.

It was a Saturday night, a night like any other. The casino were filled with countless people regardless of gender, sexual preference, social status and even nationality, all were drowned in the sin of lust, greed and passion. The strong whiff of smoke and alcohol filled the thoroughly heated room.

A roar of laughter filled the air for a moment, drowning the 'KACHIING' of the gambling machines. A large bald man in white suit surrounded by women was roaring in laughter, facing his mountains of cash piled in front of him. The lounge smell strongly of smoke as the bald man sucked his pipe and blow out.

"Can you imagine the look on his face?" the man roared in laughter once again "I'm loaded right now!" and he laughed some more as the woman beside him pored more liquor onto his empty glass.

The man in specs seated across the bald man fidgeted in his seat, apparently uncomfortable of the companions he was in "Seijuuro-sama," he managed to let out before he winced as the woman beside him shifted closer to him "I- I think you could call this a night, no? y- You have a press conference tomorrow, sir." He added as more sweat pours out from his forehead. He wiped it with his sleeve, shivering slightly.

Seijuuro Genzou narrowed his eyes slowly before leaning across the table, motioning for his personal secretary to do the same.

"Keita," the large man in his late forties spoke softly enough for his secretary to hear him "should I remind you of who I am?"

The younger man gulped as he sweat some more "Seijuuro Genzou-sensei, one of Japan's top politicians and one of the candidates to the upcoming Senator election?" he questions his boss. Genzou smirks.

"Good boy. And, do you know what we're doing now?"

Keita tried hard not to raise one of his twitching eyebrows, he chose his words carefully "err…wasting money on gambling and alcohol?" he offered quietly.

Genzou sucked his cigarette deeply before blowing the thick smoke towards his secretary's face, the latter coughing hysterically from lack of oxygen. Genzou sat back as he curled an arm around the woman on his right as he studied the bespectacled man coughing in front of him. Keita was a hard working and dangerously clever young man; rare aspects youngsters have nowadays. His wits had helped Genzou far into the high level of politics, and he was thankful that he chose the kid to aid him in his campaign, but one can not forget that not only brains counted in the business. What the lad lacks was experience, and being too naive sometimes too, Genzou added.

"No, you idiot. We're here to meet _that _woman." His voice showed how much he despises the particular woman he was mentioning, Keita noted. Blinking hard with teary eyes, Keita eyed his boss.

"But Sensei, without Rei-sama's help, you wou-"

"Do not speak to me of that woman's name!" Genzou hissed venomously, scaring his secretary into peeing his pants. Smiling to the women that had abruptly end their chat at his hiss, Genzou dismissed them with a wave of his hand. A bulky suited man in sunglasses nods to him from the door as he ushered the ladies out. The personal lounge was empty save for Genzou and Keita. The politician took his time smoking and enjoying his wine as his secretary wiped his still teary eyes.

Genzou's face showed distaste as the woman's name came to his mind.

Hino Rei, the disowned daughter of his rival in politics, Hino Ryuji. The man had been his rival since their start of political careers and it took a lot from Genzou just to keep up with him. The latter had tried to find to bring Hino down from the Senator election and practically celebrated when the scandal about the latter leaked out in the news. It was a scandal he knew would tainted the Hino family name for years to come.

Hino Ryuji had disowns his daughter at the age of 13 for reasons unknown, and it was a tasty scoop for the media. He was mobbed everywhere he goes and more rumors were leaking out, about affairs, drug dealings, murders, and for once, Hino Ryuji's name was mud with the government. To Genzou's chagrin, however, the man would not go down without a fight. And until now, 10 years since then, Hino Ryuji was still standing tall.

Lost in the field of supporters, Genzou used all his wealth to gain himself more supporters. Charities and stuff, endless cash he poured for the sake of his career. It had done little in preserving his endangered career and only drained him off his wealth. It seems that he'd be out of the running, before she came to him one afternoon in his office 2 years ago. Hino Rei offered him help.

"_I have a deal for you" _the strikingly beautiful raven haired woman said to him, with a knowing smile on his face.

The disowned daughter of his rival had become the top boss of an underground dealer, specialized in casino business that pretty much controls Tokyo's night life. But her gang, more famous known as 'Black Ravens', was far deeper than that. They were known better in weaponry and firearms business, and that's where the cash pours in. The gang was unheard of years ago, but the presence of a young girl had changed the entire society. The teenager that managed to control all of the crooks in all Tokyo and even beyond under Black Ravens' controls, Hino Rei, at 21, had rose to the surface as one that controls the night life of Tokyo. A position so dangerous that by her word alone, the numerous men under her command would wipe one's existence from the face of this earth, or so to say.

The same woman had proposed a deal to Genzou. She'd support his financial problems for his campaigns, in return of her father's fall down in this coming Senator's election. He had accepted the deal, of course. And so far, things had been going smoothly. Even though the woman had his back for 2 years, Genzou despises her. Her sharp and cunning mind is dangerous, her intuitions were mostly 99 percents true, and so the woman is not someone you could turn from so easily. The thought that that young inexperienced dweeb had his weakness in her hands infuriates Genzou to no end.

Back to the present, it was one of his reasons coming to this casino. One of the larges casinos in town and owned by the Black Ravens, Seijuuro Genzou had come to meet Hino Rei to talk about their deals. The man needs more cash, saying simply.

"But Sensei, you could do this some other time," young Keita tried to cajole his boss into leaving this casino. His gut feeling kept on saying that something bad is going to happen "you have an important press conference tomorrow. If you had much alcohol now, you wou-"

His words were silenced by two loud bangs coming from outside the room. A loud scream filled the air and at once the ground trembled as hundred pairs of feet bolted away.

A loud swear escaped the politician's mouth as he stood up. More gunshots were heard and Keita found it too near to his comfort.

"Sensei, we have to go now!" he grabbed his suit case, preparing to bolt out of the room. His boss however, took out a gun from under his suit and pointed it towards the door. Before anything more could happen, another shot was fired and it blasted the door handle of the lounge, the metal bounced off the far corner of the wall. The door shook and was kicked open. A tall person dressed in black with dark glassed covering his eyes smirks at Genzou and his secretary. His gloved hands tightened around his hunting riffle.

"Well, well, well…Hello, Senator." With a smirk he fired two shots, instantly killing the politician and his secretary at once "no, scratch that. I meant, _goodbye, _Senator wannabe." With that he bolted from the crime scene, filling the once smoke-filled air with the smells of gunpowder at his wake.

0.0

At the other side of the town, a figure was tossing and turning in her sleep. Frustrated at the fact that she won't be sleeping tonight, the woman left her bed, heading to the kitchen. Taking a bottle of wine from the fried, cork it ff and poured a decent amount to a glass, the woman looked out the glass door of her balcony. The white, almost bluish moon gazed back at her.

Turning on the TV, yet muting it at the same time, the woman head out to the balcony, wine in hand. The midnight soft breeze sooth her soothing mind. Night time was always her favorite. A time where she could blend in perfectly with the black nature around her, as though her existence was void was welcomed by her.

A soft chuckle escapes her lips. Such thoughts don't fit her image. The proud, aloof, almighty Hino Rei was getting melancholic by night time. Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud blaring of the police sirens. Looking down from the balcony of her penthouse, her perfect lavender eyes frowns. Who could be making a racket at this time of night? Numerous armed officers charged inside the apartment complex.

Her perceptive mind rang out in alarm, something was not right.

And thus her gut feeling was proved correct, for not long after Rei found her front door was kicked open by the cops, and at once, they filled her living room. Guns pointed at her, Rei decided to take a calm approach, to avoid bloodshed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence tonight, Chief Chiba?" turning around slowly, Rei faced the man in long black coat that walked through the walls of police officers. The dark haired man froze in the act of showing his badge, but soon return to his calm exterior.

"Just doing my job, Hino-san." Chiba Mamoru answered curtly. The leader of the most influenced gang all over Tokyo, or even Japan, took a sip of her wine.

"Obviously." Rei didn't move from the balcony, finishing her drink calmly.

Mamoru took an envelope out of his pocket, in which Rei's attention finally shifted to him. When the officers moved closer around her, Rei has a hazard guess of what it is.

"Hino Rei, you are hereby under arrest." The Chief of Tokyo Police department said clearly, his words rang throughout the silence room.

"For what charge, may I ask you?" the woman's calm voice despite the situation did not surprise Mamoru. He had heard much of the woman after all.

"For the murder of Seijuuro Genzou and Takeyama Keita of the Governor's board. You're coming with us." With a wave of his hand, the officers rushed towards the calm woman by the balcony. Lavender eyes darkens as silver handcuffs closed upon her wrists.

* * *

**A/N: **Was I being to detail here? To be honest, this is a difficult chapter to write (wipes sweat off forehead). So, please review! Flames and ideas are also thoroughly very welcome ;-).


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Kusanagi Jun belongs to me. The rest of the sailor moon cast belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-sensei respectively.

* * *

**Once in a Blue Moon**

* * *

The persistent ringing of the alarm clock broke the stillness of the quiet morning. It continued on for several minutes, until a hand came swatting down from under the cover, knocking the aforementioned alarm clock off the wooden table and shutting it off completely. The 2 batteries rolled off in different directions.

"Damn it…" a tousled haired blonde came out from her warm covers, blinking sleepily and yawning, until her eyes caught sight of what remained of her alarm clock on the carpeted floor. She sweat dropped.

"Ah…another one?" she sighs at herself as she got out of bed. That was the 5th broken alarm clock this month. Morning is _obviously_ not her thing.

The slim figured girl went to her kitchen and cooked herself a decent breakfast. Toast in her mouth and bacon and eggs safely in a plate by her hand, she went to her telephone, in which green lights were blinking seductively. 'Voice messages' the blonde thought as pushed a button on the black cordless phone and sat on the couch, as attentive as any good student could be.

"_MINAKOOOOOOO…!" _A voice full of anguish shouted from the maximum-volume speaker. Minako gave a hard wince; her sunny-side-up egg slipped and fell with a splat on the floor _"Where the heck are you?!"_

The blonde raised an eyebrow "at home, obviously." She muttered, rolling her eyes. But the voice message didn't end there.

"_WE got a case downtown, Kanazawa FYI, at that Hino Rei's apartment! The chief said everyone in the investigation department to come down ASAP and that means YOU!! Be there late, and YOU'RE FIRED!! Contact me as soon you get the message!!" _with a long beep the message ended.

"The message was taken at 00.45 am" the sweet voice of the operator filled the silent room. By now bacons and toast had joined the egg on the floor, the plate hung limply in the blonde's hand. With a long over-dramatic gasp, she turned to the clock on her wall and gave a loud anguish 'NOOOOOOOO' that rang throughout her apartment. The birds flew off their respected trees in fright.

It was 08.28 am.

The message was received at 00.45 am.

She's late for…damn the math, she's _late _for heaven's sake!! Slipping over her food and sliding trough the corner of the room, the girl scrambled about her wits, getting ready for work. 20 minutes later, she emerged from her room, trying to pin her badge to the front of her shirt, snatching her car keys as she goes.

"OUCH! Dammit…where's my shoe? Where's my SHOE? Ah. There you are." Scrambling to her shoe and rechecking her things, it took a moment before she finally exit the room, slamming the door with a loud bang behind her. The force shook the wall, and the glass clock fell down with a shatter.

This is just one of those usual days for Aino Minako.

0.0

Minako ran through the hallway, muttering 'good morning' to the officers that chuckled or laugh at her usual morning antics. It was business hour, so apparently the elevators got full quickly and the tardy blonde was left in the basement, tapping her feet impatiently as she waited the elevator from the 6th floor to come down.

It was then her muttering was disrupted by a horde of loud machine rumblings. Turning her head around, Minako found the usual bulletproof police van, guarded by what looks like dozens of patrol cars, entered the dimly lit underground level. She raised an eyebrow. Which celebrity has gotten into such mischief to be guarded this heavily today?

She could watch silently as the armed officers came out of their respective rides and waited for the occupants of the van to come out. The side door slides open, revealing Minako's senior, Lieutenant Kusanagi Jun and her fellow officer, Sergeant Kino Makoto. But they are not the only ones there. Sandwiched tightly between the two of them was an unfamiliar figure Minako had never seen in her life. But the very same person had mesmerized her at the same time.

It was like time was being slowed down when the group went pass her. Minako barely reacted when Jun flashed her a smile, her attentions were fully on the person on his right, mind you.

She was handcuffed, and was guarded by at least 20 armed officers, yet that serene look on her face made Minako think that the woman was there to take a stroll round the Tokyo Police Headquarters.

The long dark mane that moves in sync with her body, gracing a beautiful visage with such dignified expression that made her looks queenly. But the serene look on her face clashed with the lavender eyes the woman owns. The orbs were blazing so enormously that in might combust anything she stares at into flame. It was just Minako's luck that made the regal woman chose particularly that moment to stare the blonde straight in the eyes.

Minako gasps.

It happened so suddenly that it took a moment for the blonde's brain to catch up with what's happening. All too soon, the raven haired woman and the group of armed officers passed her and walked away, leaving the dumbstruck blonde in their wake. It was sudden, but in that fraction of a second, Minako had read the brief emotions that were blazing across the lavender orbs.

Anger. Confusion. Suspicion. Deep, deep pain…and Loneliness?

The beautiful orbs were clouded with thoughts that Minako wished she had spent more time reading. The dangerous flame that she thought would burn her at their brief eye contact, actually engulfed her with such a warm feeling right there in her heart. She was drawn to those eyes, like a moth was drawn to flames, luxuriating in the glory of the heat. It took a moment for the blonde to realize that someone had been calling her name over and over and over again.

Minako turned to the tall person beside her, who sighed as she shook her head.

The blonde gave a wide grin and make a peace 'V' sign with her fingers "eheheh…sorry, Mako-chan. I dozed off"

The tall brunette could only let out a chuckle "yeah, I realized that. What are you doing here? You're supposed to report in _ages ago!_" Minako could only cringe as she remembered the voice message Mako-chan left in her phone.

"Well, many things happened…" Minako's words trails off into nothingness and Makoto can only catch the word 'alarm' in the monologue the blonde was babbling about. Seeing the expression of disbelief in her companion's face, Minako cleared off her throat in a business-like manner.

"SO! Putting that aside…," she moved her hands from one side to another to emphasize the point she was talking about. Minako was speaking in a tone that tell Makoto that the blonde was now in an all-business-no-fun mode "who is that just now? What did she do to get such treatment?"

An eyebrow could not be help from lifting up in disbelief upon the brunette's visage as she lets out "did you not listen to what I said in the voice message?"

"I- I did!" Minako defended herself indignantly before something clicked into place "wait, wait a sec. T-that was Hino? Hino Rei of the Black Ravens?"

"Finally!" Makoto almost kissed the ground in relief "yeah, that was Hino."

"But, I thought her house was in Kanazawa! Wasn't she supposed to be in the Kanazawa Prefectural Police Station instead?" Minako's eyes were wide in wonder how did such beautiful person be responsible of all the greasy, horrible underground business she'd heard so much about.

Makoto scrunched her face as she ponders her answer "I know. But we had orders, no, pleas from the Kanazawa station to transfer her here instead and the Chief agreed. Do you think it's because that in case her boys attacked that she needs to be heavily guarded?" she asked her blonde companion, who shrugged thoughtfully. The Tokyo Central Police Headquarters, or TPH for short, has the most heavily guarded prison in all Japan after all.

"I suppose that's possible…" Minako's brain was busy digesting these new information in one go "so, you and Jun are in charge?" a picture of the athletic built man with green eyes that passed her earlier flashed across Minako's mind.

The brunette nod, patting the thick notes in her right hand "yeah. Jun and I were the _only _ones in when someone calls from the crime scene. _Someone, _in particular, _did not _answer my calls and _slept in _until 8 hours later. " Minako grinned guiltily at how much pressure Makoto put in those words. The brunette let out a sigh.

"So, wanna come and report to the Chief together? I've got stuff to report in too." Makoto raised her notebook before Minako's nodding head and together they enter the lift that had waited patiently for them to finish their talk.

0.0

"Ah, Sergeant Aino," Chief Chiba Mamoru grinned as the 2 women entered his office. The good-looking man was leaning back in his chair, reading important looking-documents at their entrance. His eyes caught sight of a slightly nervous blonde officer that was obviously late to report in.

"I've been wondering when you'll be reporting in." he gave a smile as his blonde Sergeant flushed and gave a guilty laugh.

"Sorry, Chief. Sergeant Aino Minako, reporting for duty." The Chief nodded before he turned to the other Sergeant in the room "Sergeant Kino. What news do you have for me?"

Without further ado, Makoto opened her notes and began reading her reports "These were the information gathered in Raven's Den Casino at 01.00 am last night. Seijuuro Genzou and Takeyama Keita are both killed by a direct shot to the heart. Time of death is approximately at around 00.12 am. There were no traces of gun powder or any sign of self defense from the two victims, so it was presumed that the suspect had shot them immediately. There were liquors in the victim's blood flows, but not the enough amounts to cause intoxications."

"The weapon?" Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the news.

Makoto nodded as she flipped to the next page "a hunting riffle was found lying 15 meters off the crime scene. The bullets found in the victims' body, matched the bullets that was used by the riffle"

"What's the evidence against Hino Rei?" Minako decided to be productive and get on the case as well. Besides, she's curious about Hino Rei.

Makoto looked at her strangely before answering her questions "well, her fingerprints were found all over the riffle. And the riffle and its ammo were actually imported from Hong Kong to Japan illegally under the name of Hino Rei. That all was found, sir." Makoto turned to her thoughtful-looking boss "the forensic department under Doctor Mizuno is further examining the bodies at present."

Minako frowned, that's not really a strong evidence to put someone in jail. Something in her _knew _for some reason that Hino Rei was innocent.

Mamoru nodded his acknowledgement "Good work, Sergeant Kino. And – "

"But, don't you think something is strange, sir?" Mamoru and Makoto turned abruptly to their blonde companion. Minako's face was set and there's this determined look in her baby blue eyes that Mamoru found rare that prompted him to ask about what his blonde subordinate was talking about.

"Well, for starters, those evidence were not enough to land someone in central prison, and guarded this heavily too," Minako raised a hand to her chin and narrowed her eyes in thought "according to criminal law number 1233-"

"1323." Makoto hissed under her breath. Minako flushed and grinned

"He-heh…sorry…uuh, where was I? Oh, yeah, according to it, the minimum number of evidence needed to land someone in high security prison is 5. And from what I heard, I think the number of evidence against Hino Rei were still under the minimum number to put her here in TPH cell…" the blonde detective brought her hand to her chin thoughtfully, her blue eyes clashed against Mamoru, who's thinking hard himself "how many were the evidences?"

"The hunting riffle, the bullets on the victims' bodies," Makoto stated, frowning slightly "and her fingerprints all over the gun…so, there are 3."

"There was no evidence gathered from the security cameras?"

Makoto's frown ceased "well…from all the cameras, only one managed to catch the suspect's figure from behind…" the brunette trails off as she remembered the tape. Minako raised an eyebrow.

"So? Does that count against her?"

Mamoru looked excitedly at his 2 subordinates as the tall brunette shook her head slowly "well, it was too blur to be confirmed if it is indeed Hino or someone else. But either way, "Makoto continued quickly "there were many cases against her in the works of illegal weaponry imports enough to land her in a cell here."

"Yes, but that is a _completely different_ matter." The blonde stated finally, glad that she'd make her point. Somehow she's a bit glad that she's been able to defend Hino Rei, though for what reason she doesn't know. She turned to her boss who had a wide smirk on his face "what do you think, Chief?"

"I like your reasoning," he nodded, impressed, at Minako who swelled up with pride "well Sergeant Kino, please bring the tape later and look for more evidence on the crime scene and Hino's residence. Anything counts. We'll see what we do with Hino afterwards."

"Yes sir"

"And please tell Lieutenant Kusanagi to come into my office. You may go now." Makoto nod her head in acquiesce before she excused herself from the room. Minako was about to follow suit before the Chief's next words halted her in her steps.

"Why?"

"Eh?" Minako turned to the good looking man in question "why what? I mean, pardon?"

Mamoru smiled and leaned back in his comfortable leather chair "why are you so insistent in proving Hino's innocence? It seems to me like you know her from a personal level indeed…"

The blonde blinked before shaking her head vigorously "no, sir. I haven't met her before and so I have never ever spoken to her before. I didn't even recognized her when Jun and Makoto brought her in just now!"

The Chief's eyebrows rose up in quiet demand of '_then, why?_'

The blonde shy down from her chief's scrutinizing gaze as she suddenly found her shoes to be mildly interesting, her mind pondered also.

"I…don't know to be honest."

Mamoru stayed quiet, he knew she wasn't finished yet.

Minako's hands clasped and unclasped in nervousness "it's just…I had this feeling, you know? When I look into her eyes…it just hit me right at that moment that someone like that would never kill someone so mercilessly…" she trails off.

"What do you see in her eyes?"

Silence filled the air as the blonde hesitates in answering. Mamoru notices his subordinate's uneasiness and smiled "gut feeling?"

Minako looked up at him at the word and lowered her head in guilt "I'm sorry…" gut feeling is not enough to reason a defense against an underground gang leader wrapped up in a murder case. But to the blonde's confusion, the smile on Mamoru's chief never cease. It was like he knew something she doesn't, and Minako doesn't like that.

"I see. You're free to go then."

Minako nodded "good day, Chief" and closed the door firmly behind her.

The second the blonde closed the door, Mamoru heaved his legs and rests it upon his expensive-polished office desk. He brought his hands behind his head as his eyes strayed towards the sky outside his double window.

"Well, what do you know, Rei. Someone you never know before defended you from this mess," a smile crept up upon his face "the world is not such a bad place after all, huh?" his blue eyes moved towards the door in which Minako had disappeared from seconds before.

"As expected from the best graduate of the Police Academy in 35 years…" Mamoru gave a small laugh "Aino Minako. Would she be the angel that will bring you salvations, or will she be the demon that will pull you even deeper to the depths of hell?" he closes his eyes as he let out a sigh " Tell me old friend, which one is she?". A sudden flow of nostalgia hit him again, bringing him back to the past…

0.0

The raven haired woman sat hunch back against the cold wall of the underground cell. Damn her bad luck to land her in this exceptionally fucking mess. Sure, she'd been worse, but either way she just doesn't grasp the idea that trouble seems to follow her the more she tried to avoid it.

"Fuck it." She mumbles silently as her hand gripped her hair. A nasty stench reached her nostrils. The conscience at the back of her head laughs out at her misery.

"Fuck prison toilets." She muttered a bit louder, silencing the stupid voice that kept laughing louder by the minute.

"Hey."

"Fuck stupid conscie-" _'wait a sec, that's not my voice.' _Rei looked up at the sound that startles her and was even more surprise to see a pair of gorgeous cornflower blue eyes gazing back at her.

The owner was standing tall right across the steel bars separating the two of them. Brilliant long golden blonde hair cascades down her back, its fringe framing her small face perfectly. The warm smile upon the woman's face felt so out of place in this grim underground cell, Rei found herself thinking. The stranger was only dressed in simple t-shirt and jeans, with her jacket draped over one arm, but she was…glowing. Looking so angelic and gorgeous, that even the raven haired woman felt sorry that such lady had to come down in this lowly cell that wasn't fit for someone like her. The sight mesmerizes Rei so that she was rendered speechless for a long minute.

'_It certainly felt good to see someone so beautiful after spending hours of looking to dozens of ugly police officers'_ the raven haired woman nodded unconsciously to herself.

"Hey," the call snapped Rei back from her reverie. Bringing her amethyst eyes to those blue orbs once more, she waited for the blonde to speak "um, can we talk?"

A frown appeared on the gang leader's face before she nods slowly, finding the blonde slightly familiar from somewhere "sure…"

And for that word of agreement, a wide brilliant smile was awarded in her way.

* * *

**A/N :**Blasted brain…I found several spelling mistakes in the last chapter. Forgive me; I'll edit them out sometimes in the future. I am soooooo sorry for the long update, I've just finally got a place of my own and moving in my stuff apparently needs a long…long time to get done. It's still not done now…T.T. By the way, the stuff about criminal law is fictional, I made it up and I got so confused that it might sound a bit stupid…(-.-'). Finally, Rei and Mina meet! Yeah! I was looking forward to writing this particular chapter. It kills me not to put the two of them in one page .. Please bear with the grammars once again, I'll do my best next time (grins).And so, don't forget to leave a review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Seijuuro Genzou, Takeyama Keita and Kusanagi Jun belongs to me. The rest of the sailor moon cast belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-sensei respectively.

* * *

**Once in a Blue Moon**

* * *

"Hey," Minako called softly through the bars, her heart thumping loudly in nervousness and excitement as the raven haired girl looked up and met her in the eyes "um, can we talk?"

A frown appeared on the other's face, Minako noticed. _'Did I disturb her?' _Minako pondered worriedly as her words were met by silence. It took a moment, but…

"sure…" that word lifted all of her nervousness and the blonde could not help but let loose a wide brilliant smile at the gang leader, who seemed quite taken aback. The latter flushed deeply, thankfully it went unnoticed as the blonde, in her excitement, bounded forwards to get nearer to Rei and tripped over her feet in haste.

Spectacularly, Sergeant Aino Minako let out a form of movement somewhere between a ballerina twirl and a Karate fighting stance to regain foothold, yet it sadly came out more like the movement of a constipated gorilla in the verge of bladder. She fell flat on her face, after her forehead hit the steel bars, sending a loud clang throughout the cell corridors.

Awkward silence filled the air.

"Ouuugh…" the blonde gave a muffled moan as she rubbed her throbbing head. Great, one second she'd appeared like an angel and the next second she had all her dignity thrown out the window. So much for a good first impression…

"So…" the blonde looked up, happy that she'd gotten a reaction "…are you _supposed _to be a cop, or are you just _pretending _to be one?" Rei asks heartlessly in a flat voice. That was definitely sarcasm. Minako only pouted when she saw the raven haired girl's face hasn't move an inch in reaction to her fall. Not even a smile, smirk or a grin appeared there. It was like the regal woman's face was carved out of eternal ice.

"_Yes, _I _am _a cop_. _And I'm alright, thank you for asking." Sarcasm against sarcasm always works well to start a friendship with an indifferent, gruff person. The blonde peered at the gang leader's face.' _Uuh…not even a crack of emotion appeared on her face…'_

"Aino-san!" hurried footsteps came towards Rei's cell as 2 policemen armed with tonfa came to view. Minako stood up to her full height, regaining her Sergeant mode, as they arrived at her side.

"Are you alright, Aino-san? We heard disturbances going on!" one of the officers asks her worriedly as the other took a fighting stance facing Rei, albeit shaking all over. Such an effect from a person like Hino Rei.

Minako smiled as she assured the 2 that nothing happened "I'm perfectly fine!" she smiled.

Liar.

Her throbbing forehead felt like it would swell to the size of the Beijing Olympic stadium, so to speak.

It took sometime, but Minako finally managed to return the officers to their post, leaving her alone with Rei to talk privately once again. There weren't many people at the underground cell right at the moment, so it's pretty much private to hold a conversation.

"Aino?" the raven haired girl ask suddenly as Minako turned to her. The blonde smiled.

"Minako. Aino Minako." To Rei's chagrin, she noticed several glints of mischief appeared on those baby blue eyes "you can call me Minako, if you like."

"Hmpf." Rei looked away, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Or…how about 'Minako-chan'? Sound good?"

"…"

"Does Mina sound sexy to you? You can call me that too, you know."

"…_what?"_

"Mou…" Minako let out a frustrated sigh as she crossed her arms in imitation of the stubborn girl across of her "why don't you say yes, and then I'll call you 'Rei-pyon' and then we both can go on our merry own ways!"

Rei gave a particularly hard wince at the word _'Rei-pyon'_ "you _what?" _she asks incredulously at the blonde who, Rei's now positively sure, owns a brain as large as and functions like an acorn. _'Doesn't she get the fact that I'm brushing her off?! Damn blonde!'_

Apparently not, as right now Minako was happily celebrating the fact that she could finally get closer to this person in front of her.

The woman who had took Minako's heart away, without any intention of doing so.

0.0

A large bulky man bathed in shadow was pacing through his dark office. All curtains had been drawn shut. His sweaty fingers kept on making circles on the rim of his crystal glass in nervousness.

In what like an eternity, a knock appeared on his door. He gave a grunt of approval to let the stranger in.

"What do you have for me?" the nervous man spit out immediately. His companion gave a smile.

"I've arranged everything for the next show. _He, _apparently, decided to heed off our warning, so this time will be the last before I had to finish him myself."

The bulky man put down his glass in relief "I thought the cop had sniffed you out."

A smirk came upon the newcomer's face "please. If they'd been able to sniff me, I'd not be alive talking to you right at this moment."

"Fair chance."

"Well, if all's cleared, I'll be going, then."

The bulky man looked up at the retreating figure that's headed towards the door. He frowns.

"Where to?"

"Paris, of course. Don't you just want to take a break once in a while?" a laugh, before he continued "no, I'm just getting ready. I promise you, all's going to be smooth and clean." Another smirk, before the newcomer disappeared behind the thick double door.

0.0

It's been like 15 minutes since Minako had braced herself to come down to the cell and tried to talk to Rei. The blonde felt she had to know something about Rei in order to help the latter get the treatments she deserved. Being locked in a heavy security prison was not one of the choices Minako had in mind.

But apparently, _Hino-sama _herself had not proven herself to be thinking the same thing, as every time Minako asked her about something, the raven haired woman had answered her with a simple one-word vocabulary. It's either 'huh', 'oh', 'hmpf' or a small grunt and even a snort.

Minako snapped.

"Why don't you talk to me like a normal person does?" the blonde stomped her foot in irritation, blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders "I'm trying to help you, here! Be useful, wont you?!"

A snort came from the Black Raven's leader "help me?" it was full of disbelief. Minako looked up at her word and met that blazing amethyst eyes once again.

"Bullshit." It was written clearly on those orbs. Hurt and betrayal shone brightly like mid-day sun.

Minako's heart gave a sudden painful ache at the sight. Rei wasn't finished as she let out a string of bitter laugh.

"'_help me'_?" the raven haired woman echoed in disbelief "seriously, you don't think I'd take your word seriously, do you?"

"wha-"

"Well, officer, it is either you're too blind to see," Rei leaned forward to let her bangs covered her eyes "or either too stupid to see that, this world does not work that way."

Minako frowned and crossed her arms "what do you mean?"

Rei let out a frustrated-sort of laughter "and you call yourself a cop! Tell me, how many people out there work honestly in the purpose of helping others? _None! _It's either they work for themselves, _or _they'd be getting something in return of helping. This world is not that simple that we could trust anyone we meet that easily…" she rests her head against the damp wall; her bangs still covering her eyes. Minako had the feeling that by this action, Rei doesn't want her to see through her eyes, where the hurt showed the most.

"I see…" Minako sat down on the floor, facing Rei through the steel bars "you have trust issue." She pointed out quietly. The blonde heard Rei gave a snort.

"Don't act friendly with me."

"Do you always push people away like this?" this time, Rei doesn't give any reply. Not even a grunt.

"You know…" Minako tried again, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers as an act of awkwardness "that was a really horrible view of the world you got there. This world isn't so bad, when you think about it."

A grunt that sounds like 'yeah, right' replied to the blonde's words. Only silence filled the air, before Minako spoke again.

"I once did think the same lines as you," Rei peered through her bangs to look at the other woman. The merry twinkle on the baby blue eyes had taken off, leaving a hollow fragile blue orbs in its wake "but if you kept pushing people away and marking them as enemies, how are you going to live? We humans aren't made for living off alone."

"Don't start talking about morals," Rei almost spat viciously, startling her companion "what do you know about me, anyway?"

The blonde took a deep, shuddering breath before answering "I know nothing. That's why I want to us to talk; I want to know you better. And if it helps…I trust you, Rei." She added sincerely. When she got no response, Minako chose to continue.

"I know…somehow, you have nothing to do with all this murder. You're innocent. I know you might think that I'm a little bit…er…what's the word? Conceited? Yeah, but I don't care. Even if you don't want it, I'll prove your innocence and get you out of here."

"I don't want your pity. And don't act like you know me. You know _nothing _about me. Just shut up and get the hell away."

That word hurt the blonde, head-on, deeply. "Rei-"

"And so, the lady says Minako-chan," A much deeper voice broke the conversations between the two girls. Minako looked up to see the tall built of her senior, Lieutenant Kusanagi Jun with the 2 officers from earlier right behind him, coming up towards Rei's cell.

"She wants _no _pity. Hmpf, like we're going to give her any, anyway." The lieutenant continued, peering at the raven haired woman. Rei's blazing amethyst eyes clashed against Jun's green eyes. None of them had any indications of breaking away, both glaring daggers at each other.

"Jun-kun!" Minako stood up from the floor, startled "what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, just picking you up. You spent too much time with Hino here," Jun smiled as he tucked a strand of loose blonde hair behind Minako's ear.

All hell broke loose as Rei felt her muscles tensed up at the sight. Triggered by what, she doesn't know and she fucking doesn't care. She always had sharp eyesight since she was small, not in the sense that she was able to see what shouldn't be seen or anything. It's just that she had the ability to read someone's aura, which wasn't what normal people do.

And right now, Rei doesn't like what she was seeing. Jun's aura…disturbs her. And it seems the latter doesn't like her either, the animosity between the two was apparent. Even to Minako, who tried to shift things at once.

"Ne, Jun-kun. What are you doing here, really?" she cocked her head at her senior "I didn't tell anyone I was coming to see Rei here."

Jun raised his eyebrows at the first name term and decided to drop it "well, actually, I came with business from the chief."

Minako frowned, what did Mamoru want? "Oh? What business?"

Jun smirked as he took out a gun from under his jacket and pointed it at Rei's head, the latter's eyes narrowed.

"I've got orders to bring Hino," the Lieutenant said, his eyes clashed once again with Rei's "you and I are going to get to know each other a little bit…better, Hino."

It took those simple words to get Rei's temper to flare up. It was official, she doesn't like this man. No, she simply _loathes _him.

'_This man is…dangerous.'_

* * *

**A/N: **another long chapter XD. I was going to put this and the next chapter into one single chapter, but I just couldn't help myself in elaborating Rei and Mina's conversation! It kept flowing and flowing and flowing and…well, you get the idea. I like Jun, don't you? XD. No humor much…yet. Maybe lots later XD. Anyways, mind the grammar like usual and please leave a review. Thank youuuuu!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Seijuuro Genzou, Takeyama Keita and Kusanagi Jun belongs to me. The rest of the sailor moon cast belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-sensei respectively.

* * *

**Once in a Blue Moon**

* * *

"I've got orders to bring Hino," the Lieutenant said, his eyes clashed once again with Rei's "you and I are going to get to know each other a little bit…better, Hino."

It took those simple words to get Rei's temper to flare up. It was official, she doesn't like this man. No, she simply _loathes _him.

'_Oh no…' _"Wait, Jun-kun-" Minako was flipping. Rei wasn't going to get an execution, was she?

"How'd that go?"

Minako blinked "huh?"

Jun gave a sigh and made a show of twirling his gun around his forefinger cowboy-style before returning it under his jacket "Minako-chan…you're not seriously thinking I'm going to use it on her, are you? Seriously, it'll cost me to empty a clip on someone like her."

Rei glared at the Lieutenant. Seriously, if she wasn't handcuffed right at this moment, that stupid man would've taste the feel of her knee smashing his jaw.

Minako still looked confused, she's completely missing the fact that Jun was only doing that to show off. The green eyed man only shook his head and turned to the 2 silent officers.

"Alright boys, get Hino up. It's room 3 for us now."

"w-what?" Minako was gently shoved aside as the 2 officers opened the door and escort a grumbling, scowling, glaring Hino Rei out of her cell "wait, room 3??"

Jun nod as his junior looks at him disbelievingly "yeah. The chief wants full interrogation. And we'll squeeze everything dry out of her. Seriously." And with a smile he left Minako to herself.

TPH has several special rooms used for interrogation. The usage of the room, depends on the case the convicted was involved in. Since Rei had been involved in a large murder case, and illegal underground trades, she's going in room 3, where there were more pressure and heavier security than the other 2 rooms.

This was the end of Minako's journey in Rei's defense. When someone had entered the interrogation room, the only thing that could affect their freedom were their testimonials and the fact that would the evidence be going support their testimonials or going against it. The blonde could only hope that Makoto found something that could help Rei somewhere in the crime scene.

0.0

A pair of hands slammed upon the plastic desk, echoing loudly in the white painted room. All was empty but for 2 officers standing at the corners of the room, Lieutenant Kusanagi and Hino Rei, the convicted.

"Answer me, Hino. That riffle belongs to you, doesn't it?," Jun glared at Rei stared hard back at him right at the eye, not saying a word "then how did that end up in the casino?"

No answer. Rei only glared back at Jun wordlessly. The latter narrowed his eyes, the raven haired woman had made no comment that was helping the case at all. This interrogation's getting nowhere.

"You're hopeless, Hino." Jun spat out, frustrated at Rei's lack of words and emotions "dammit, work with me! You're just wasting my time." he left the raven haired woman alone in the middle of the room, his form disappearing behind a white painted double door.

Having nothing to do, she studied her surroundings. That particular door was the only way in and out of the room other than the heavily bolted one Rei got in from earlier. There was one large mirror in the room, and she knew that it's not an ordinary mirror. It's a reflective window, other officers might be watching the interrogation from the other side of it.

"So?" Mamoru asks when his Lieutenant entered the dark, soundproof room connected to the interrogation room "how'd it go?"

Jun only raised his arms in defeat and shook his head "she won't say a thing, Chief. Might as well go with the evidence and chuck her here for a decade or two."

"But she's innocent! You can't do that!" Minako came up to Rei's defense immediately, horrified that the other woman would be spending what like the rest of her life in cell. Earlier, she'd bugged Jun to let her join the interrogation team and thankfully, he eventually let her, albeit reluctantly. Mamoru doesn't seem surprised at all.

"How could you be so sure that she's innocent?" Jun frowned at her after he took a sip of instant coffee "she won't even say a thing to defend herself. She's nothing like an innocent person to me."

"'You have a point there." Mamoru agreed quietly, his brows furrowed as he studied the proud form of the gang leader through the glass panel. Human tends to fight for their own defense in time of danger, and if Rei's innocent like Minako said she was, why wouldn't she defend herself? Maybe Jun was right…maybe she was the one behind this case after all…

"No! Look in her eyes!" Minako said urgently "they always speak the truth! I know Rei's innocent, because there's no malice in her eyes!"

Jun and Mamoru stared at her. The former then let out a chuckle and pat the blonde's head dotingly.

"You watch too much soap opera, Minako-chan." he gave another nod to Mamoru before returning back to Rei's side. Minako had to content herself on venting out her anger at Jun by stomping her foot to the ground in irritation.

"STUPID REI!" the blonde screeched. Her voice got carried through the slightly open door towards the interrogation room. The mentioned raven haired woman could only wince in reply.

Jun sweat dropped at the direction of the voice and mentioned one of the officers to close the door before turning back to the woman in front of here.

"Like I told you before, you're just wasting my time," the Lieutenant said with unreadable eyes, it put Rei into an alert mode of what's going to come "not just mine, but also Minako-chan's. And for your information, she there, was trying so hard to defend your innocent, for what god forsaken reasons, I don't know. And by doing that, she's risking her career and position as an officer here. I wont let her lose her job because of…someone like you," Jun added in a threatening voice, his eyes bore holes at Rei's amethyst orbs "now speak, before I make you howl."

0.0

Mamoru noticed the sudden change of atmosphere in the interrogation room. For someone who's been working for a long time in the department, Mamoru could read body language well enough to realize what someone's thinking. Just like now.

Jun's posture relaxed a bit, his shoulders lowered down in a defeated mode. But his face still showed steel-hard determination. Rei's expression, on the other hand, was unreadable. But by the look of a slightly tensing muscle around the shoulders, it seems like the raven haired woman was thinking hard. She's calculating her next move, like someone being forced to walk upon brittle layers of ice.

The sudden beeping sound that came from the door behind him startled Mamoru out of his thoughts. Turning around he found his subordinate, Sergeant Kino, slightly out of breath.

"Mako-chan?" Minako was equally shocked by her friend's sudden appearance "what happens? Are you alright?"

"Alibi." Makoto answered shortly between pants "I found…Hino's alibi."

Mamoru frowned as he turned to his mouthpiece that was connected to Jun's earpiece "did you hear that?"

"_Loud and clear."_

Minako looked positively glowing "What do you have?" she asked Makoto urgently. The latter grimaced, facing the task of having to recount her discoveries while she's out of breath.

"It was about the riffle," the tall brunette read from her note after taking her breath "according to the Kanazawa Station, the hunting riffle that was used as the weapon of Seijuuro Genzou's murder was reported stolen 7 months ago, during a break in at Hino's apartment."

Mamoru frowned while Minako let out a soft 'oooooh…' "Please continue."

"Stolen together with the riffle were 3 .22 caliber guns and 2 12 gauge shotguns. All were part of Hino's personal prized possessions, sir." the brunette finished. Minako made a little dance inside her head, which were oblivious to the others.

The Chief nodded thoughtfully "anything else?"

A nod "yes. Aside from that, Hino's innocence was proved by…a recording tape of an educational program at time of murder. The neighbors also didn't see her leaving after 9 pm, sir."

Mamoru had to smile at this "very well. I guess she's all cleared, then." He said to the blonde beside him, who grinned in victory.

"Jun," Mamoru spoke to his mouthpiece; the Lieutenant straightened his posture, listening "you heard what Makoto said?"

A nod came from Jun "pressed Hino and we'll see if her testimonials match."

0.0

"Roger that." Jun replied to his mouthpiece before turning back to Rei, who's defiant expression hadn't changed one bit since 15 minutes ago.

"We've received an order to chuck you into jail for 8 years lest you don't talk," the lieutenant informed her "now say your piece before time's run out. This is for your own good, you know" he added nonchalantly.

Rei frowned. Her pride clashed against her rationality. It would be freezing in hell before she does what this man told her too. She'd had half a mind to shut her mouth completely after showing him her collection of swear words. But a small, small, voice at the back of her mind completely taken her aback.

'_What about that blonde, Minako?'_

So simple, yet so shocking.

Jun's words from before came flooding Rei's mind. As much she want to spite this guy in front of her, she just don't have the heart of risking the blonde's job. Not after everything she'd been through to defend Rei. To defend someone she just met less than 5 hours ago. Her brains working so furiously that Rei wasn't surprised it steam came out of her ears.

"Fine, I'll speak," her deep voice came out gruffly, as though it hasn't been used in years "open your ears wide coz I am not saying it again."

The Lieutenant smirk "very well then. I'm all ears."

"Me…too." Mamoru said with a knowing smile, a plan forming slowly in his head. A plan that could either bring them to the face of truth or lead them to the edge of destruction.

Well, it all depends on Rei now.

* * *

**A/N:** I realized that the story's progressing rather slowly, but I really don't want to miss any details coz in a crime story, _every little thing _counts XD. Forgive me if I bored all of you to death, I promise that there'll be action soon enough! W-wait, don't walk out on me yet! I'll do my best to include some Rei-Mina fluffiness,! And so don't forget to drop a review! I wont let youuu down!!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Seijuuro Genzou, Takeyama Keita and Kusanagi Jun belongs to me. The rest of the sailor moon cast belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-sensei respectively.

* * *

**Once in a Blue Moon**

* * *

The raven haired woman let out a huge sigh as she rest her head against the slightly itchy bed in her cell. It's been 2 hours after interrogation with that asshole of a Lieutenant. That man had pressed Rei into telling him every tiny little bit of details upon the time of Seijuuro's death. It took all she had in her not to surrender to her fiery temper and gave him a good hard punch. It felt so tempting then. He finally let her return to her cell and when the gang leader thought she could finally take some rest, some brats had come to disturb the little time she had for sleep.

"_Reeeeeeei-saaaaaaaaaan…!" Rei had to groan at the sound of the over-familiar voice as she stepped into the room. An officer had come by to her cell after the interrogation, saying that she has visitors waiting for her. Slightly wondering who might be coming to see her, Rei followed albeit reluctant to leave her bed. _

_This was where she ends up now._

"_Shut it, Kumada" Rei massaged the bridge of her nose as the unruly haired man in front of her started babbling about how unfair the world was and how Rei was innocent. The raven haired woman was glad that they're separated by a glass panel, it prevent her from shoving her fist up his mouth and shut him up/_

_Kumada Yuuichiro was the Rei's number one man. Her was always at her beck and call 24/7 and although he was really annoying most of the times Rei had to admit that the man had his worth. He was one of the 3 people Rei allowed to call her by her given name. Anyone else dared and they lose their head immediately._

"_Kumada, take a hold of yourself." A tall man with a dark blue bandana upon his head said sharply at his companion's antic "Wakashira needs silence at times like this."_

_Rei let out a tired sigh, at least someone understands._

'_Wakashira' literally means 'young leader' and that was Rei's positions in Black Ravens. No matter how high she was, there'll alway be someone above her._

"_How's Kanbei-san?" she asks her companions. The last of her visitors, a short haired girl in her late teens quickly answered her questions._

"_He's fine. But more importantly, how are you, Rei-sama?" she peered closely at Rei's face "you look tired. Have you slept at all?"_

_Rei could only shake her head in dismiss "forget about that. I know you guys don't come here just to see how I'm doing, right Izumi?"_

_Sakai Izumi, the girl's name, looked horrified "we did!" she held a great respect for the raven haired woman._

"_Partly," the bandana guy added "Wakashira, we've gathered information during your arrest-"_

"_There's no need for that," Rei cut quickly "I'm cleared. I'm just waiting for the paper works to finish, and then I'm out."_

_Izumi punched the air in celebration "that's great!!" Yuuichiro nodded vigorously as the bandana guy contended himself to a small smile._

"_Continue, Kagami." Rei waved a hand at him, who nod in acquiesce. _

"_Yes, apparently this has more or less something to do with this mess," Kagami Masayuki continued "Wakashira, our warehouse in Kobe and Saitama was attacked last night by an unknown group." The warehouse in Kobe and Saitama were some of Black Raven's largest warehouses. A large number of their possessions were stored there for safekeeping._

"_What?" this revelations had rise the once calming tempers of Hino Rei "who-"_

"_We don't know, all we know was that they attacked in big numbers," Yuuichiro cuts in, as though trying to prevent Rei from venting all her anger and frustration out to them "the storehouses was cleaned out, nothing were left. Ammos, guns, riffles…you name it. The imports from Hong Kong we received last week were also bagged." He added. The gun imports had caused them a fortune, and now its gone in one go._

_Rei ran a hand through her hair and gripped on it, hard. Shit. By now she'd realized, there's someone out there messing with her. No, messing with the Black Ravens._

"_Someone's doing this on purpose, I know it." Izumi stated angrily "first they go framing Rei-sama, and then they attacked our warehouses. Is it me or does all of this things looked like they're connected to each other?"_

"_They made a pattern. What do you suggest now, Rei-san?" Yuuichiro turned to their leader who was staring off thoughtfully "what should we do?" The raven haired woman licked her lips before answering._

"_We lay low for a while."_

"_We _what_?!" Rei subordinates echoed incredulously, afraid that they've mistaken her words._

"_You heard me, we lay low. Stop all contacts with the clients, cancel all trades. Just focus on strengthening our men and guard what's left of ours." Rei stated clearly_

"_b-but, Wakashira-"_

"_No!" Yuuichiro stated loudly as he stood up in anger "If we don't do anything about it, something like this could happen to you again in the future! I will not stand down quietly when someone is clearly trying to destroy your good name!"_

"_Uh…We are dealing in underground business, Yuuichiro. Its not like we have good image to the rest of the world" Izumi rolled her eyes._

"_B-but still-!"_

_Kagami crossed his arms and nodded sagely "Kumada actually has a point." Rei lift a hand for silence._

"_I'm not saying that we do nothing, Kumada." The Wakashira's amethyst eyes were blazing dangerously as she speak, it instantly reminds the 3 subordinates what drew them to her in the first place "we stay put for a while, before we go in for the kill. No one messes with Black Ravens. I will not let this mess pass so easily." The Wakashira knew that there'll be war. And so be it, she'd catch whatever they threw at her._

Rei let another long sigh. She had no idea that being in prison was this tiring. And they said that you could only waste your time rotting in prison.

'_Hell yeah. I'll kick their ass, whoever that said that.'_

"You seem to be sighing a lot. Anything troubling you?" a sly voice came into the silent cell. The raven haired woman felt her temper rise again.

"You," Rei stood up and turned to the police Chief outside the bars "what the heck is wrong with this place? Cant I get some privacy around here?!"

Mamoru chuckled as he pocketed his hands on his coat pocket "I guess not. But you wont be here any longer, so you might as well enjoy your last time here."

Rei merely snorted in reply.

"So, are you up for a drink?" the statement caught Rei off guard.

"What?"

"Since you're not a prisoner anymore, let's have a drink to celebrate it in my office. There's this wine I got from France that I'd been dying to try." With a smile he unlocks Rei's cell and beckons her to follow him.

'_What the heck does this infuriating man wants now?' _Rei frowned as she followed him. They passed the cell officers that bowed as Mamoru went pass them. Through corridors where people eyed her strangely, Rei could even see specks of fear and hatred in their eyes. But it doesn't bother her one bit. She'd gotten use to them from all these years working in a black market organization.

She caught sight of a grinning Aino Minako when they passed through the busy common room. The blonde gave her a slightly over-enthusiastic wave from her cubicle, attracting weird looks from her surroundings. Rei saw Jun, who was bending over a computer, completely oblivious to her grand entrance.

"After you." Mamoru opened the large double doors at the end of the large common room. Rei brushed past him wordlessly, gliding in like a queen. With a snap, the room was shut out from all the noise from the common room. Mamoru took a wine from his fridge and 2 glasses as he motion Rei to sit down on the chair across from his desk.

"So, cheers?" he raised a glass after pouring both of them enough amount of wine. No reply came from his companion, so he drank his quietly.

"What the heck do you want, Chiba. I know you wouldn't trouble yourself to fetch me from the cell to just 'have a drink' with me, am I right?" Rei cut straight to the point, she's not having her time wasted for useless chit chat.

Mamoru lowered his glass "Was it really that obvious?" he only receives a glare from his fiery companion. He let out a chuckle and put his glass on his desk. It looks like they're not having a drink after all.

"Usagi missed you, you know." the man said quietly after a long pause, his smile vanished from his face "You've cut all contacts with her since you started in all this business. You're not being a good friend, Rei."

Rei narrowed her eyes as she was faced with her past "don't get personal with me, Chiba. We're not here to talk about my past."

"No, we don't. But I might as well bring it up since we're moving slowly towards the present and the future." Chief Chiba resurfaced once more as his tone turned more business-like.

"What do you mean?" Wakashira Hino Rei rise up to the challenge.

Mamoru threaded his fingers together before replying "I have a…favor to ask of you."

Rei grimaced inwardly, she sure don't like where this was going.

"I _accidentally _overheard your conversations with your friends earlier on," the wakashira rolled her eyes, like she ever gonna believe _that_ "I found an interest in your idea."

"Sorry, but that was personal business, so butt out."

"No, no, no, you misunderstand me," Mamoru let out a soft chuckle and Rei growled "I'm not doing anything against it. I just want you to know that _I_, on behalf of Tokyo Police, am interested in joining in."

Rei's jaw slackens "did you just lose your mind, Chiba?" she wondered out loud.

"Don't refuse it just yet, think of this like an 'all win situation'," the dark haired man was excited now that he knows he had Rei's attention to the matter "Black Ravens were looking for the perpetrators from the break ins, right?"

Feeling insulted at her group's failure, Rei spat back quickly "we could take care of that by ourselves!" she stood up from her chair. Rei wondered why she'd bothered to come in here in the first place.

"Under the watch from all Police departments all over Japan? No, I don't think so. Do you know, Rei, that your arrest last night was the trigger of all activities against the Black Ravens?" the wakashira froze in her movements and Mamoru met a confused stare from his companion.

"Apparently not. In light of these events, the police departments all over Japan had taken every measure possible to prevent things like this from happening again. And by that it's basically meaning that your precious Black Ravens are being monitored straight right at this moment. We are ordered to bring you down if one suspicious movement came from your group, Rei. And here you were planning to take down the perpetrators." Mamoru lean back to his chair as the atmosphere gets heavy around them "How would you do that under the scrutiny of the High Boards? There's this steel wall around you, blocking your every move. You should know this better than any person does. You know how that feels." Mamoru knows that a touch of Rei's past will make an effect, even a tiny one.

Silence filled the room as Rei thought over Mamoru's words; the latter sipped his wine slowly.

It was like a chess game to Rei, where the queen was surrounded by opponent's pawns. One decision could turn all upside down. Mamoru had a point, and Rei knew better than to let this pass.

It wont hurt to hear what he had to say, isn't it? "What do you suggest?"

"A truce, "Mamoru said clearly "and cooperation from your side. TPH will try to lift off the pressures from the above, open up a clear path and pretty much clear yours and Black Raven's name from any slanders and any mud that came up from all this mess."

The offer sounds tempting, but there was always another side in a mirror "what do you want in return?"

Mamoru let out a wide smile "I want you to work with the Police in solving several cases that were assumed to be connected to the murder of Seijuuro Genzou. I know that someone with skills like you will find this a bit easy, Rei."

Bull's eye. Rei hated how sometimes her gut feelings were right.

"I'm not saying that you have to agree immediately however," the Chief of TPH stood up from his seat "I'll give you time to think, but we don't have much time so I'll be waiting a call from you sometime around tomorrow. It's still the same line." He added as an afterthought.

Rei's hands clenched and unclenched on her sides, her mind working furiously. She'd spend almost half her entire life fighting against the cops and now she finds herself facing the fact that she was going to work for them. It's ironic how life works, doesn't it?

Oblivious to Rei, Mamoru picked up his phone and pressed a button "please come into my office." and hung up without another word. Several moments later someone had came knocking into his door.

"Come in." Mamoru said and a rather confused-looking Aino Minako entered, scratching the back of her head.

"You called, Chief?" the blonde asked as she came to the raven haired woman's side. Rei tried her best not to make any eye contact.

"I did." Mamoru then clapped his hands together "Hino Rei, meet your future partner, Sergeant Aino Minako. From now on then you two work as a team and the first mission I'm assigning you to, is the Kaioh Shunshuke case. I'll be looking forward to your reports." He finished cheerfully, like a father who reveals to his daughters that they'll be going to Disneyland for the weekends.

Silence, then-

"**EEEH??"**

* * *

**A/N: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...the site just broke down on me!! and i've written long review-replies too..:sobs: dammit all (-.-). did something like that happened to you b4?

And so far, this chapter is the hardest to write…(wipes forehead). Oh! And it's now official, the story will picked up its pace from here on out! XD. We'll be playing with heavy explosive in the next chapter (wink), so stick around! Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters you don't have any idea who, belongs to me. The rest of the sailor moon cast belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-sensei respectively.

* * *

**Review replies**...XD. at last I got to do this before the site broke down on me again X(

**Midnight librarian:** thank you, thank you, thank you very much (elvis style 8D). here's the next chappie, hope you'll like it!

**animefreak808: **eheheheheh...here's the actions, tell me what you think of them XD. thx for the review!!

**Black Caballiere: **yeah, I got a bit of a writer's block bcoz of the holidays, but I managed to finish this one safely XD. thank you, hope you enjoy this one too!

**Hello Venus: **aiiie...head hurt? want aspirin?8D. ahaha, no, not Law and Order. my head hurt from watching that one ... thanks, and hope you enjoy the story!

**LunarMiko07: **thanks so much, I'm going to twist the story even more as it goes, haha. hope this one exceeds your expectations 8D

**BooshKakow: **thank you!! gambaruzoooo!!

and to all that reviews the previous chapters or the ones that just stop by to read, **thank you** all the same. This chapter just for you. go on and read then!8D

* * *

**Once in a Blue Moon**

* * *

'"_Meet your future partner, Sergeant Aino Minako. From now on then you two work as a team and the first mission I'm assigning you to, is the Kaioh Shunshuke case. I'll be looking forward to your reports." '_

Every time those words floated back onto Rei's mind, she could feel her blood boil in anger. It's bad enough that she had to work with the most authority she hated, Police, she also had to work together with a blonde bimbo that had been assigned as her partner.

And so, hours had past since then and 3 days later, here she was.

Looking sideways at the long-haired blonde who's driving the rented sedan, Rei took her time in scrutinizing her. The blonde's first impression didn't last long in Rei's mind. Minako had fallen spectacularly in front of the raven haired woman's eyes and the incident had permanently stuck the word 'ditzy' to the image of Sergeant Aino Minako. But Rei hadn't seen the blonde in action though, the time Minako fought for Rei's defense was done behind her back, so Rei didn't know what to make out of her.

"Found something you like?" a sly smirk appeared on the blonde's face. Rei immediately turn her head towards her side of the window, cricking her neck in the process, as she tried to fight off a blush at being caught staring. And at a long time as well.

"Hmpf." A snort is enough to reply.

A melodic laughter filled the small sedan which suddenly swerved sharply to the right, Rei had to grip the steering wheel of the car as the blonde had let go of it in mid-laughter.

"Pay attention, idiot!" Rei scolded as the car return to its appropriate lane. Minako pouted in reply.

"You know, that's not how someone talks to the person who'd saved their butt."

"It's my luck that got me out. It has nothing to do with your butt."

"Yeah. You and your stinking luck. It-hey! I was talking about YOUR butt!."

"So? Keep your eyes on the road." Rei said without looking back at the blonde who had glared at her incredulously.

"Fine." Minako turned her eyes towards the road, huffing in mock-anger "either way, my butt is WAY better than yours. Yours is kinda flat and deflated. It's kinda obvious why you rather stare at mine than at your own."

"…WHAT?"

Minako burst out in laughter and it took all in Rei not to slam that ditzy blonde head of hers against the steering wheel. It took quite sometime, but Minako finally calmed down enough to regain back her Sergeant mode.

"So," she begins, her eyes flickering at the raven haired woman on the passenger seat "what do you know of Kaioh Shunshuke?"

Rei leaned her elbow against the window and rest her hand on her palm, thinking albeit unwillingly.

"He was a politician." She had to know that, since she was indulged in the world of Politics early in her life.

Minako nod as she gave a U turn at the intersections "He dropped out of politics about 13 years ago, right?"

Rei gave a grunt of approval as she counted the trees passing by.

"Do you know why he dropped out?"

"Wasn't that supposed to be your job?" Rei asked back as they finally pulled up "you're a cop and what cops do are prying in people's business, right?"

Minako let out a sigh as she pulled the car keys from the ignition "you're no fun, Rei-chan" and she got out of the car. Rei decided not to reply as she followed suit. Her amethyst eyes quickly caught sight of a large western-styled manor surrounded by tall gates strengthened with barbed wires. She could also spot several security cameras at every 5 meters or so. The name plate that read 'Kaioh' glinted brightly under the sun.

Minako went to the front gate and pushed the bell which Rei realized sounded oddly like Beethoven's '9th Symphony (Scherzo)'.

"Kaioh Shunshuke was accused to be involved in some kind of embezzlement or something," the blonde said suddenly, jerking Rei's thought away from wondering if the barbed wires were electrical "I think that's why he left politics. I don't really understand though. It happened when I was just a kid." The blonde shrug nonchalantly.

Rei frowned "you're given the copy of the file on him before we left. Didn't you read it?"

The Sergeant met Rei's frown with a wide grin "nope. Not yet. It's still here." She patted the black leather bag in her side affectionately. Minako was spared from Rei's hurtful comments when a voice blared out of the intercom.

"_Kaioh Manor. May I help you?"_

"I'm Aino Minako from Tokyo Police," the blonde spoke curtly in business like tone. Rei had to admit that even though the blonde was kind of infuriating sometimes, Minako knew her stuff "can we request a meeting with Kaioh Shunshuke-san?"

"_Ah…I'm sorry, but Goshujin-sama is not in at the moment."_

The blonde's face fell but she perked up once again when an idea struck her "oh, that's alright. Can we come in? We've got some questions to ask you."

The voice from the intercom seems to be hesitating _"how do I know you're really a police?"_

Rei frowned as one of Minako's eyebrows raised up in disbelief "uuh…because I just said that?"

"…_I'm sorry. I can not permit entrance at Goshujin-sama's absence."_

"W-wait-"

"We have arranged meetings with Kaioh-san from 3 weeks ago, if you refuse us it'd do no respect to him" Rei spoke suddenly towards the intercom, Minako raise her eyebrows at her "and here's the proof that we're from Tokyo Police" she took out a police badge from her pocket and showed it to a camera just above the intercom. Minako only blinked in confusion before Rei nudged her sharply to do the same.

"…_I-I see. I will be there in a moment." _And the voice died instantly.

"How the heck did you do that?" the blonde asked, impressed, she was looking at Rei as though she just realized of the raven haired woman's existence "and where did you get the badge?"

"Your boss gave it to me," Rei answered shortly as she pocketed the badge once again, her mind flew to when Mamoru tossed her the badge from his desk "You were faltering there. I thought someone like you know how to handle such situations?" was it a rhetorical question? Minako doesn't know, but she decided to just answer honestly.

"Actually…this is my very first mission alone," the blonde gave a sheepish smile "I was usually paired off with Jun-kun or Mako-chan, but I didn't really have a permanent partner. This is my first solo mission where I'm in charge. It gave me goose bumps just thinking about it." She added with an excited shiver as her blue eyes caught sight of a woman dressed in a maid dress walked towards them and unbolted the gate.

Rei could only stand frozen in her tracks as Minako followed the maid inside.

"Rei-chan! Are you coming or not?" the blonde called as she realized that the Wakashira's nowhere beside her.

The almighty, undefeated and proud leader of the Black Ravens gave a small whimper "what the hell am I getting myself into?" she mourns silently as she followed her _partner _towards the building.

0.0

Kaioh Shunshuke stared at the A4 paper in his hand. It was a letter, typed and was addressed to him from unknown who. His blue eyes narrowed as he scanned the message.

'_I'm coming.' _It was a short cryptic message, like the ones he received before. The man knows better than to trouble himself over it. These kinds of thing come together with being a politician. Even though his career days were long over, it seems like someone was not going to let him rest quietly in peace.

Grabbing a silver lighter from his study, he flicked it open and set the letter ablaze.

"Come and get me then, whoever you are." His blue eyes glowed from the flickers of the flame as remnants of the paper fell down to the tiled porcelain floor.

0.0

"So you're saying that Kaioh-san was _terrorized_?"

Marie, the maid had told her name, confirmed the statement with a nod. They were walking through the grand-hall of the massive manor. With her bubbly attitude, Minako had wasted no time in regaining the maid's trust and scoop some info from the woman. Rei, on the other hand, contented herself by scanning her surroundings silently, Aside from the Chinese antiques collection the ex-politician seems to be fond of (it's practically placed in every space available), the Wakashira noticed of another passion the man has. Classic music.

"Yes…by terror letters and phone calls. And…this is Goshujin-sama's study room." The maid opened well-polished oak double doors and led the way inside the room that was situated right beside the main corridor that led to the entrance.

"Whoa…" Minako had to let out a moan when the three entered Kaioh Shunshuke's study. It was a massive 2 floored circular room. The place had only had one large window on the 1st floor that led to the garden, as the wide glass roof above the area pretty much covered the needs of sunlight. High polished circular bookshelves covered most of the room's wall except for some parts that were hung with the portraits of several well known classical musicians. A large grand piano was located in the middle of the room beside a desk and a comfy armchair.

"Your boss does know his stuff," Minako commented as she went the rows of CDs "does he play music as well?"

Marie nodded "yes. He plays piano, violins, cellos, flutes…even though Goshujin-sama was a politician, he told me his real passion were music."

Rei noticed that at the statement, Minako's once cheerful blue eyes turned wistful at once.

"Yeah. I know how that feels…" she heard the blonde muttered quietly.

Marie then excused herself to make some tea when Minako finally dropped her wistful look and tagged along at once. She was saying something like 'toilet needs' before her back disappeared behind the doorway.

Rei was left alone to do some snooping around.

No matter how much Rei claimed that she hated the police, she can't help feeling slightly challenged by this 'assignment' Mamoru had set her to do. Blame all the detective novels she read at her spare time…

The raven haired woman took her time around the room, looking through dustless rows of books, fingering through papers of music pieces, taking out CDs…so far she hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. This room was clearly inhabited by someone who knows well about his subject. Feeling a bit miffed that she found no clue, Rei thought she might do something to fill her time before the blonde came back. Minako seems to be taking her time…

Her eyes caught sight of a violin that was placed on a stand just beside the piano. Looking from the outside, it was clear how much high-priced maintenance Kaioh Shunshuke had given the violin. The wood was perfectly polished until it glinted and the strings looked like they're just been replaced…

It was a temptation that Rei can't ignore.

She picked up the wooden instrument …and began to play, striking a high note...

And she stopped after one stroke immediately, clutching her ear.

"Damn…now I know why Beethoven had gone deaf…" she murmured darkly as she put the expensive instrument back on its place. Listening was good, playing…was just not her thing.

Just as her sleeve brushed against the instrument, something fell off. And to Rei's chagrin, it was one of the tuning pegs.

"_Damn!' _the Wakashira inwardly cursed as she picked up the peg _'It'll cost me a fortune to repair this!' _her mind furiously do the math of the repair fee. But something quickly took her eyes off the damage she'd done to the delicate instrument.

The tuning peg that fell off had a strange end. It was flat and had a rather sharp pointy end. There was this feeling that Rei has, like she'd seen this shape somewhere before. If you see it at a glance, it almost looks like a…

"Key…" the raven haired woman breathed. At once blood pumped up to her ears, her adrenaline rising. She might've found something crucial about Kaioh Shunshuke. Something big…

0.0

Minako let out a contented sigh as she washed her hands on the luxurious sink. The Kaioh Manor had such grandeur architecture but-

"Why does the bathroom have to be so faaaaaaar?" the blonde sergeant wailed as she stepped out of the bathroom, her voice made a strangled-sort of echo.

Marie did said that the bathroom was at the far end of the corridor, but the corridor was god-forsaken long and the blonde had to run the rest of the way to prevent the unwanted from happening. The maid had gone to the kitchen to make some tea and so Minako was to return to where her partner was waiting, all by herself.

Partner.

The word sounded very nice, Minako mused as she smiled to herself in glee. No one in earth was able to call the Wakashira _that _without getting killed, the blonde realized, so she felt so proud to be assigned to this mission.

"Oh, sorry" she bumped into a capped person in grey jumpsuit in the hallway and the blonde was going to wave the apology aside before logic came to her.

"Wait- how'd you get in here?" the sergeant frowned as the person stopped abruptly.

The person turned and gave a small bow "I'm delivering something for Kaioh-sama. The maid told me to put it in the guest room." the voice was too light to be a male's voice so Minako presumed that it's a girl.

The sergeant nodded in understanding and the girl gave another nod before setting off towards the main door at the end of the corridor. Even so, Minako kept her eyes on the girl, staring intensely in suspicion. Something just doesn't feel right…

_Thump. Thump._

The muffled sound was coming from the room somewhere on Minako's right. It sounded like…someone was kicking the door?

"Oi- freeze!" the sergeant warned as the girl in jumpsuit took flight immediately. She pulled out a gun from under her jumpsuit, and Minako gave a groan as she took out her own.

The blonde sergeant took cover behind a wooden horse statue as the jumpsuit girl's bullets came whistling through the air. She felt one bullet cut trough the hair on her side, narrowly missing her ear. The bullets that missed its aim ending up destroying the expensive Chinese antiques, paintings, pretty much everything.

"Shit!" Minako bellowed as she got out from her cover and gave a string of shots towards the running girl's back. The girl dodged the bullets and passed the large doorway at the end of the corridor, the doorway to Kaioh-san's study. The place where Rei is.

A series of shots came from inside the room, to Minako's surprise, as the girl shot back at Rei, running all the way to the exit all the while.

The sergeant meant to give chase, but the thumping noise inside the closet got larger and she was pricked by her conscience to see who that was. And there was Marie, bounded tightly with her head covered in a pail.

"H-help! R-robbery!" the maid gushed out immediately as Minako took the pail from her head and untied the handkerchief covering her mouth "she went that way!" Marie's hands and legs were bounded tightly by thick hiking ropes and she was dumped inside a broom closet. Such luck she has.

"I know," Minako panted as she untied the rest of the ropes, the shootings were still heard from the corridor "hurry, I've got to catch her!"

And the two quickly ran towards the main door only to catch a glimpse of a black motorcycle leaving the premises, blending in within the busy road.

"Damn it! Did you get her?" the blonde heard Rei called out to her from inside the study. Shuffling noises filled the air as the raven haired woman stepped through the debris left from the crossfire.

"No. but I think, one of my shots got her good…" a trail of blood was leading towards the place where the motorcycle was parked earlier, behind a particularly thick bush.

"Damn, she-" the raven haired woman's voice stopped abruptly.

"Rei?" Minako called again as she and Marie peeked inside the half torn study. Pages of books and music pieces flew through out the room, and standing in the middle of the mess was one still raven haired woman with colors draining from her face.

"shit." The blonde heard her partner cursed.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Wha-"the blonde sergeant frowned, her eyes searching "did you hear that?"

Rei turned her eyes towards the piano on her right, where the ticking sound was heard from. Carefully she went to it and lowered herself to her knees, looking upwards at the below of the piano.

She could only say one thing.

"Oh. Shit."

"Omigod, Rei! Is- is that a-?!" Minako's voice was high and pitchy, in the verge of panic as the ticking sound reached her ears slowly, but clearly "we gotta get out of here!"

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Rei!"

**BOOM.**

* * *

**A/N: **So? How'd this one go? Pretty long, huh? But I really enjoyed in writing this one. And I would be graciously happy if you dropped me a review and tell me what you think so far. Comments, critiques, ideas are all welcome!! C y'all pretty soon! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters you don't have any idea who, belongs to me. The rest of the sailor moon cast belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-sensei respectively.

* * *

**Once in a Blue Moon**

* * *

A knock came from the wooden door, jerking the Chief from his concentration. Frowning slightly, Mamoru lowered the document in his hand.

"Come in." he said before the door opened and reveal the green eyed Lieutenant Kusanagi Jun.

"Chief," the Lieutenant gave a bow of his head "I hope I'm not bothering you."

Mamoru waved the apology aside and sat back in his comfy swiveling chair "so, what business do you have with me now?" the dark haired man asked his subordinate, whose eyes began to harden.

"It's Hino," Jun gave a curt answer as he cut straight to the point "why did you let her go?"

An eyebrow lifts up on Mamoru's visage "why? Because she was innocent. I think that's clear enough."

"She and her gang were the ones behind Seijuuro Genzou's illegal campaigning," the Lieutenant replied harshly, his eyebrows furrowing "she was the _main _source of the funds_._ Even though this time she's innocent, funding an illegal campaign is enough to land someone in jail, Chief."

The words were met by silence as Mamoru cricked his neck thoughtfully.

"It seems like you wanted to get her into jail for any reason, Jun." the statement jerked the Lieutenant out of his hard front "I presume you know quite well how this place works, by now? No emotions getting mixed up with work" The last words that came from Mamoru's mouth were final.

Jun kept his gaze locked with his boss, until his persistence finally cracked.

"I see. I'll excuse myself, then." The green eyed Lieutenant gave another bow of his head before walking out of the office.

" I'm still waiting about the case you're currently working on, Lieutenant." The Chief called before the doors snapped back into place.

Hands balling into fists by his sides, the Lieutenant made his way to his cubicle.

Makoto, whose cubicle was right across from his, frowned at his agitated state.

"What's up with you?" the brunette wondered. For all she knows, the Lieutenant had never lost his cool before. Well, not in front of her, at least.

The man in question shook his head in reply, however, and turned to his flashing cell phone on his desk.

A small satisfied smile then lit up his face, to Makoto's utter confusion.

0.0

The slow ticking noise echoed through out the silent room as the 3 figures that present were rooted to their spots.

"Omigod, Rei! Is- is that a-?!" Minako's voice was high and pitchy, in the verge of panic as the ticking sound reached her ears slowly, but clearly "we gotta get out of here!"

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

"Rei!"

**BOOM.**

The ceiling shook from the force of the blasts, raining dust and debris alike. Glass shattered, pillars tumbled down in pieces. Minako felt her hair whipping around her face from the wind of the explosion. She and Marie were hurtled out through a side window and landed with a thud as the part of the building the study was in, collapsed.

The blonde felt her heart was going to shoot out of her mouth.

Rei hasn't left the study.

Rei got caught in the explosion.

Rei…

'_Rei was -…!'_

Acting with reckless abandon, Minako ran towards the ruins. Heaving woods, pieces of cements aside, looking desperately for a glimmer of hope.

"A-Aino-san, stop! It's dangerous!" Marie tried to hold back the hysterical blonde from recklessly digging through the ruins as she saw the sergeant's hand started to blister and bleed. The latter shook her off roughly.

"Rei! Rei, where are you?!" tears welling up in her blue eyes, Minako ignored the stinging pain in her hands and arms where the ruins scratched her, the twinge in her right knee from the ungraceful fall from the blast and the strong whiff of sulfur and uranium that blocked her windpipe from working properly.

It's so not fair if everything had to end this way, she and Rei were just starting to get to know each other! Calling the Wakashira's name over and over again, desperately straining her ears to hear any sign of life from the raven haired woman, Minako continued her search.

The maid watched the desperate blonde sergeant helplessly, but a slight movement took her attention off the latter.

"Ai-Aino-san - ..!"

"No, she's not dead! Rei's alright, I know it!" the blonde repeated the mantra over and over and over again, soothing herself, more than anyone, that everything's gonna be alright. But that doesn't stop her from trembling all over. She ventured straight at the heart of the blast, at the place where Rei realized of the bomb's existence.

A large heap of ruins created by several blocks of burning woods was where Minako start her desperate search next. Ignoring the intense heat and the burn on her fingers the blonde tried to lift the woods bare-handedly.

"Aino-san!"

Minako closed her eyes, the tears finally cascaded down her face as the wood she tried to lift did not even moved an inch "No…she's not dead! She's not-!"

"That's enough;" a soft voice reached her ears "I'm alright."

The pair of baby blue eyes snapped open immediately as its owner realized the soft touch on her hands, gently prying them off the burning woods.

A strong whiff of burned clothing and singed rubber met her nose as the sergeant looked around. And like a miracle, there she was.

Rei was right there, holding her hand, acting nonchalant like nothing had happened.

Except for the fact that her hair's singed and soot covered her from head to toe, but the Wakashira was fine nonetheless, despite small cuts and bruises.

"Wha-" Minako opened her mouth to speak, but her partner cut through her first.

"Call Chiba," the raven haired woman's breath was wheezing and she was wincing slightly, to the blonde's always sharp eyes "I found a clue." And with that she lost consciousness immediately as her body fell forward against the blonde.

"Rei!"

A large ball of crumpled paper fell out of the pocket of the Wakashira's coat, getting the attention of the blonde sergeant at last.

0.0

_The sky exploded as a thunder blared among the heavy rain. All was silent in the room, nothing moved except for the gentle ticking of the clock. Two figures stood frozen, staring at each other._

"_Why…" the girl in her pre-teen trembled in anger, balling her fist by her sides "why didn't you come?"_

_The man only stared hard at his daughter's flashing lavender eyes, tinted with anger and hatred. The man closed his eyes dejectedly._

"_I…was working."_

_The girl's anger flared, her so-called father was using that lame excuse again._

"_So, work is more important than your family, is it?" the girl shouted, her voice barely louder than the blaring of thunder or the loud rain splashing over the sidewalks outside the room "mother was in her deathbed, and the reason why you couldn't be at her side was because of _work_? And you, can't come to her funeral this morning, was also because of work? Cant you be anymore despicable, _Father_?" the last word was spoken with outmost hatred and full of venom._

_Hino Ryuji opened his eyes and balled his fist "I can." He took a document from his study desk and threw it upon his daughter's feet. The girl frowned at the brown package lying on the floor._

"_And this is…?"_

_The politician set his face into an unreadable mask, void of emotion as he spoke his next words, the words that will forever be etched to his daughter's mind._

"_I disown you."_

A pair of lavender eyes snapped open in alarm. The woman's breathing raced as her thoughts try to assemble themselves into order.

'_That was the past…' _the Wakashira took a deep breath to calm her racing heart _'why…why did the past came up all of a sudden?' _she brought a hand up to massage the bridge of her nose, she could feel a huge headache coming up. Burying emotions for the last 10 years wasn't exactly an easy task to do, the raven haired gather in her mind.

That's when she felt vibrations coming from under her.

'_What the-' _Rei drank in her surroundings. She was laid on her back, facing a blank white ceiling. The place smelled strongly of sterilized alcohol, reminding her forcefully of hospitals, the place she hated the most. But the place seems to be vibrating a lot…like it was moving…

The person in white nurse uniform let out a huge gasp as the raven haired woman sat up suddenly, almost hitting her forehead against the nurse's.

"Hino-san!!" the nurse gasps out, rubbing her chest in shock. The said woman, however, doubled up in pain as her sides complained from the sudden movement, it was aching so hard that it hurts to even breathe in.

The Wakashira looked around her, and peeked through the curtains of the window.

"Are we in an ambulance?" she demanded frostily at the nurse, her voice an unsheathing sword.

Cowering from the fear that the Gang leader in front of her would shoot her senselessly, the nurse nodded her head so fast that it looked like it might fall off.

"Turn back to Kaioh Mansion."

"Turn- I- _what?" _the nurse's jaw drop in shock. The driver in front also let out a loud '_what?!_' at the Wakashira's sudden statement.

"I said; _turn back_. And I meant, _now._" Silent threat etched into the lavender orbs and without further ado, the white ambulance made a sharp turn immediately.

0.0

"What is this?" Mamoru took the large crumpled ball of paper from his blonde subordinate.

Minako could only shook her head slowly, as the answer to that question belonged to her partner, who was now on the way to the nearest hospital. After Rei had collapsed in her arms, a distressed Minako called for back up from the HQ immediately. Ambulance, fire fighters, Bomb Squad and even the Chief himself came to the crimes scene.

Rei, who has 1st degree burns and suspected of broken ribs, was taken immediately to the hospital, while Minako and Marie only received treatments of their minor wound. The doctor had told the blonde sergeant that her knee might crack from the impact of landing knee-first in the explosion, and had advised her to go and joined her partner in the hospital. But the blonde sergeant ignored it, and now was enlightening her boss of the calamity that had happened.

Before she collapsed, a large ball of crumpled paper had fallen out of Rei's pocket. She had said then that she'd found a clue, but with her being unconscious and right now was on the way to hospital, Minako had no idea what clue had Rei found in the study.

The Chief slowly smooth out the crumpled paper using his gloved hands upon the cap of his car, both he and Minako bent down to read. People bustled around them noisily, taking care what's left of the explosions and doing usual police stuff.

There were two papers that were rolled into a ball. One was a pretty large old article and the other- a burnt photo.

"Look at this." Mamoru squint his eyes as he tried to decipher that half blur typing of the yellowing newspaper. It has aged with time and the writing could not be read as easily any longer.

"From…10 years ago," Minako pointed to a minuscule writing of the date the newspaper was published, it dated back from 10 years ago like she stated "and look, the photograph." She raised the half burnt photo for her Chief to see.

It was a black and white photograph, growing old with time. The top part pf the photo was partly burned sans for two figures, and so the identities of the other people inside it remained a question that needs to be answered sooner or later. But from what Minako see, according to the pairs of legs at the bottom of the photo, the people in it were standing, there were 5 people in the photo.

"look- these two people-" Minako pointed out quickly as her finger motioned towards said figures whose head wasn't burnt in the photo "they're-"

"Seijuuro Genzou!" Mamoru said in amusement

Minako nodded "and look- this one, if I'm not mistaken, this is-"

"Yes, Kaioh Shunshuke himself." Mamoru was looking at his blonde sergeant in a furious pride, one by one, the pieces of puzzles were starting to fall into places. Now, a line was formed from the murder of Seijuuro Genzou to the bombing of Kaioh Shunshuke's mansion.

"Great job!" he slapped Minako's back "just what I expected of you!"

The blonde could only let out a small laugh "actually, it's all Rei's works…I did nothing." She added in a small guilty voice. She felt so useless in this mission. The raven haired woman pretty much did what she had to do, and what did Minako did? Bump shoulders with probable suspect and lose them from under her nose?

The police Chief could only smiled gently at the half-pout expression on his subordinate's face, trying to change the subject, he then asked in wonder "where did Hino found it though? And how? These things don't look like stuff people put inside the drawer of their study."

"They were inside a safety box, hidden behind the painting of Ludwig van Beethoven." a deep voice familiar to the two cops met their ears. Mamoru and Minako turned back to see the raven haired Wakashira walking gingerly towards them.

"Rei-chan!" shock came through Minako's system, then worry and confusion as her partner made her way beside her, facing the frowning Chief.

"but-," Mamoru frowned as he found a flaw "the key…?"

Rei rummaged the inside pocket of her coat, before taking out the tuning peg with the sharp pointy end.

"It was hidden in the Stradivarius that belongs to someone named 'Kaioh Michiru' " The Wakashira stated confidently to the shocked faces of Chiba Mamoru and Aino Minako.

One case leads to another. When they just had been saved from an unexpected explosion, what more could this revelation leads them to?

* * *

**A/N**: I'm writing as fast as I can as the inspirations started flooding through my mind. Time, readers, DON'T LEAVE ME!!Andugh...I'll be out of town 4 a while and so I kinda rushed in posting this chapter...4give the grammars evry1.

dunt 4get 2 review!XD


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: The characters you don't have any idea who, belongs to me. The rest of the sailor moon cast belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-sensei respectively.

A/N: Living alone is tough…I haven't had anything edible to eat for the last 3 days and I got a massive writer's block…and it's hard to get good internet connections T.T. But I managed to write this without being frustrated with myself, so please, enjoy reading it as I have been enjoying myself in writing this chapter. XD

* * *

**Once in a Blue Moon**

* * *

"but-," Mamoru frowned as he found a flaw "the key…?"

Rei rummaged the inside pocket of her coat, before taking out a tuning peg with the sharp pointy end.

"It was hidden in the Stradivarius that belongs to someone named 'Kaioh Michiru' " The Wakashira stated confidently to the shocked faces of Chiba Mamoru and Aino Minako.

Mamoru was the first to break; he brought his finger to his lips and began to think out loud "Kaioh…Michiru. She was that famous violinist, right?"

Minako nodded "yes, and she was in tour right at this moment. I wonder what's she have to do with everything, ne, Rei-chan?" the blonde turned to her raven haired partner to see that the other girl had a blank look on her face.

"What?" the Wakashira demanded as she felt Minako's wide blue eyes at her.

Minako studied the Wakashira longer as Mamoru took the tuning peg- evidence- from Rei and give it to a passing investigator.

The blonde was curious of what the blank look in Rei's eyes meant.

"Kaioh Michiru." The sergeant repeated.

Rei frowned at the tone of voice her partner use "so? What?"

"ne, Rei-chan…" it was a dangerous territory to tread on, as Minako had only knew – or have a civil relationship at least- with the raven haired Wakashira for a short time, but she couldn't help herself "er…you know…Kaioh Michiru, right? I mean, she is the Japan's shining star at the moment…"

Even Mamoru had looked at his 2 companions with interest. He could see the Wakashira shifted slightly as she pondered her answer.

"No."

Mamoru and Minako burst out in laughter, and by this moment an evil scowl had made its way completely upon Rei's visage as the raven haired woman crossed her arms crossly.

"What's so funny?" she hissed at her now chuckling-teary eyes companions. Mamoru was wheezing politely while Minako, god bless her, had to grip the car's cap to held her in place as she let out giggles every now and then. The blonde's knees was ready to give way, the pain from the blast is now taking a toll on her.

"Nothing-" Minako wiped tears away from her eyes "it's just- funny, to see someone not knowing about Kaioh Michiru. I mean, she was everywhere in television!"

"Well, Hino Rei isn't the type to watch TV right?" the Chief received a heated glare from a pissed off Wakashira.

Mamoru eventually calm himself a bit to be able to speak "well, once again, good job you two. I'll take care from here and you guys-" he looked at Rei and Minako sternly "rest, for the time being. You two are injured and I don't want anything happens to you, since this is only the beginning. Now, treat that wounds, go home- and wait for my calls. Got that?"

"Yes, Sir." The blonde sergeant saluted, while her partner merely scoffed.

Rei's not one of the police, so she doesn't feel compelled in saluting or agreeing on what Mamoru says.

"Aren't you going to the hospital, Rei-chan?" the blonde sergeant turned her attention towards her partner as the Chief left them to inspect the left over of the blasts.

"No." was the short answer she got in return as the Wakashira started walking away from the police-filled space, fishing out her cell along the way and began to dial a number. Minako jogged a little to step in beside Rei.

'_geez…she's so antisocial…' _the blonde muttered inwardly, but no matter how much she complained about it, she found this antisocial side of Rei to be really cool adding more plus points to her mysterious demeanor. It only attracts the blonde more towards her.

"…yes. Hurry." Rei's words snapped Minako back to reality as they reached the side walk. Minako could see the yellow police line wrapped itself around the whole Kaioh Property, and with the place being insanely huge, that's saying something.

"Are you going home?" the blonde asks as she watches her partner pocketed her cell back in her pocket.

A snort was all she got.

"Where's your house?"

"None of your business." This comment did not affect Minako one bit as she continues to attack the Wakashira.

"Can I come over?"

Silence "no."

"Why?" an innocent question made its way out of Minako's lips.

"Because."

"…that's not an answer."

Rei rolled her eyes as a black Honda pulled up in front of them "duh." The driver, a shaggy haired man smiled at Minako as he opened the door for the Wakashira.

Minako gave him a swift smile as she racked her brains "em…can I have your phone number then, incase anything comes up?" she quickly blurts out, not wanting to leave their conversation hanging awkwardly.

Rei settled herself comfortably on the back seat, wincing as she shifted to a position that doesn't give her pain, before replying "…go ask your Chief." And with that the man closed the door of the car and with another smile at Minako, he got into the driver's seat and drive away, leaving a certain blonde sergeant grinning like an idiot.

Well, she didn't exactly get Rei's number…but the fact that the Wakashira allowed the blonde to have her number was happiness all the same.

* * *

The black Honda pulled up inside a dimly lit garage. The driver then went out and opened the door to the black seat as Hino Rei made her entrance to the building. People, mostly men, were busy doing their business inside the 7 storied building. But all movement inside ceased immediately at the presence of the regal Wakashira.

"Welcome back, Wakashira!!" they all bowed as the long raven haired woman made her way silently through the hallway with the shaggy haired man trailing behind her. People bowed to her as she made her way to the top story, and at one point, the shaggy haired man let out a small chuckle that took his leader's attention.

"Kumada?" the stoic woman looked up at her right hand man as she walked inside the elevator with him following her.

Yuuichiro shook his head "ah, gomen, Rei-san. It's just-," he let out another chuckle "that blonde cop just now. She seems to be quite taken with you."

Rei averted her eyes completely and stared hard at the elevator door, as though trying to set in on fire.

"She seems oblivious with your cold shoulder, Rei-san," Yuuichiro said with a small smile "she seems quite determined to be your, er…friend" the man said. Yuuichiro had known Rei long enough to understand the cold nature of his leader. Rei had always pushed people away, not letting anyone inside her heart. She had a slight problem with trust and even though they've been working together for a long time now, Yuuichiro was sure he hasn't gained Rei's complete trust. In their group, there's only 1 person Rei had a close bond with.

He also expected the Wakashira to not reply his statement, however.

The elevator reached the 7th floor with a 'ding' that startled Yuuichiro. He followed Rei as they walked through the red carpeted hallway. Traditional Japanese paintings were hung on the wall leading to the big double door at the end of the hallway, the only room in the whole floor. The fresh smell of bamboos strengthened the feel of a traditional Japanese house. Scrolls with calligraphy were seen almost every where, and the largest two scrolls were hung on the crimson red double doors that were guard by 2 bulky men.

The guards bowed at the sight of Rei and wordlessly opened the door for her.

The red carpet that had filled the outside corridors stopped at the tip of the double door. The huge room's floor, however, was entirely made from tatami. The feel of traditional Japanese housing was even stronger here, with the Bonsai trees seen at the corners of the room, the traditional scrolls with the calligraphy.

A figure was seen sitting in one of the plush pillows, hunching over what seems like the calligraphy table.

Rei made her way straight at the figure before stopping a short way and sitting down on her knees as Yuuichiro followed suit.

"I'm back, Ogashira." Rei said respectfully as the man in front of her stopped his activity. He put down his brush gently before turning around in his seat towards the raven haired woman.

"Welcome back Rei," the man smiled as Rei's amethyst orbs met his eyes "how did the mission goes?"

'_Takasuji Kanbei' _Yuuichiro thought as he silently watched the 2 people in front of him exchange words _'the leader of Black Ravens and Rei-san's most trusted person. Heck, he could even be her father!'_

"It's-"Rei winced as her ribs gave a painful twinge as she shifted her legs "it's-fine, Ogashira."

The elder man let out a sigh as he dramatically shook his head desperately "Rei, Rei, Rei. How many times should I tell you? Call me Kanbei! Ogashira made me feel old…" the man let out a pout as Yuuichiro sweat dropped.

_They sure have different personalities all right; I just couldn't believe Rei-san got a long well with him. _

A small smile came upon Rei's face that Yuuichiro knew not everyone had the privilege to see.

"Hai, Kanbei-san." The Wakashira nodded, but Kanbei won't have it.

"No, Kanbei-_chan_." His words almost made Yuuichiro fell off his seat, if he wasn't kneeling at the moment. Rei, however, only blinked speechlessly at the man.

Kanbei chuckled, he loved seeing his protégé looking like a deer caught in a head light. Rei was so collected that it's rare to see the change of emotions in her face. Kanbei had made it his business, no; lifetime mission, to make the woman smile.

"Ne, Rei, if your mission went fine, why did you keep wincing?" the slightly balding man's words shocked even the Wakashira herself "you had a hard fall didn't you?"

Rei looked up immediately as she saw Yuuichiro turned his head to look incredulously at her.

"B-but, wait, how-?" the raven haired woman thought that the 'I'm-fine' act she'd put on was perfect, even Yuuichiro bought it!"

"Rei-san, are you alright?" the shaggy haired man had half a mind to drag the woman beside him to the hospital any minute.

Kanbei gave another chuckle as he laid his hands on Rei's shoulders, looking straight into her eyes.

"Rei, I have known you long enough to be able to read you like an open book," he said gently "I know you don't want to worry the others, but that has limit. You can't just ignore things like this, you'll be the one who's suffering in the end, and we'll feel even more terrible of not knowing. This is not about being vulnerable, Rei," Kanbei added with a sly smirk "this is being _honest._"

Rei only heaved a sigh at the man's words. If there's anyone that's able to get her to do stuff, it's probably Kanbei.

"Hai, I'll- go to the hospital" the last words were said begrudgingly as the Wakashira's palm balled into fists. She hated the hospital, purely from the bottom of her heart.

Kanbei noticed her sudden change of mood and laughed "no need, Izumi-chan!" the teenager came to his side immediately at his summon.

"Hai!" she said energetically, appearing seemingly out of nowhere "what is it, Ogashira?"

"Please escort Rei to her room and give her the treatments that she needed," Kanbei smiled at Rei, his expressions read 'I-wont-have-no-for-an-answer' "after that let her rest, and then we'll have a big dinner tonight!"

"Haaaaai!" the teenage girl was more than happy to oblige as she gently helped Rei to her feet and left the room with a slight bow to the Ogashira. Yuuichiro blinked after them.

"Yuuichiro-kun," Kanbei said suddenly, the light tone of voice he used with Rei was replaced by businesslike voice.

"Hai?"

"Keep an eye on Rei throughout her missions for me will you?" the balding man stood up from his seat and went to the windows, peeking through the blind as he gazed at the busy street below.

The shaggy haired man blinked, for all he knows, Rei was more than capable in taking care of herself "Hai. B-but, why all of a sudden?"

The elder man let out a sigh as he let the blinds fell back to its place "because I think, someone out there wants Rei dead."

"Ogashira!" Yuuichiro exclaimed as he stood up in shock, he had expected this to happen, but he never expected it coming out from the Ogashira's mouth.

"The Police Chief called and told me about the bombing in Shunshuke's mansion," Kanbei said again with his back facing the now furious Yuuichiro "this culprit had killed Genzou, bombed Shunshuke's house and tried to get Rei arrested and killed. I have a hunch that this isn't just random attacks. He'd mark his targets; it's just the matter of time now." Yuuichiro can't see Kanbei's face, but he knew the elder man was in rage.

The shaggy haired man's hand balled into fist "Ogashira, you're life is also at stake here…"

Kanbei smirked "I have lived a good life, and I don't really care if I died now. Just protect Rei, she's the one Black Ravens needed the most." The man's eyes strayed to the corner of the room.

'_You'd thought so too if you were me, ne, Ryuuji-kun?'_

* * *

The loud sound of shower running filled the room as an aqua haired figure seated on the bed smiled at her cell phone.

She let out a contented sigh and gave a small shook of her head.

"Ah? Kaioh Michiru sighing? Well, that's rare to see." A deep husky voice sounded from behind the wavy haired girl as the latter turned around to face her companion.

"Well, you should consider yourself lucky then, to see me sighing, oh great Tenoh Haruka-sama" a sly smirk played over her beautiful visage as the tall blonde in front of her ran her hand through her hair.

"I know I'm lucky. So," Haruka's teal eyes went to the cell phone which was clutched tightly in her companion's hands "who was that?"

"It's great uncle Shunshuke," Michiru said as she stood up after returning the phone back to on top of the vanity in their hotel bedroom "he said his vacation this time will be longer, so don't expect him to come home quickly."

Haruka blinked as she sat herself down on the couch facing the TV "you're uncle sure likes to travel. He rarely came home to your mansion didn't he?"

Her wavy haired companion nodded as she began brushing her hair "yes. He always likes taking his time. I wonder if he's here also?"

The blonde scoffed from the couch as she flicked through the channel "him? In France? Naaah…he'll probably choose London instead."

Michiru considered her lover's words silently as she brushed her hair, her mind whirling "it's odd for him to go to vacation this time of year though. I wonder why…."

"Maybe it's because of this," the blonde said again, but her tone had hardened suddenly "Michiru, I think you better see this" she said as she raised the volume of the TV. Her companion sat beside her and turned to the news. Not long, Haruka could felt Michiru stiffened visibly beside her.

"The Kaioh mansion…it's…_bombed?_"

* * *

Just like Kanbei had promised earlier, a big dinner was held in the Black Raven's main building. The dining room was filled with festivities as different kinds of food literally filled all of the spaces in the long table.

Rei enjoyed her meal silently as she sat on Kanbei's right side. There's only 3 other people sharing the dinner other than her and Kanbei. Yuuichiro, Izumi and Masayuki were present, enjoying their meal as they chat animatedly. It was one of those times where everything felt alright and it's alright to let her guard down, but no. Problems don't seem like to leave Rei alone.

A sudden chill went down Rei's spine and she froze in her act, her fork stopped halfway from reaching her mouth. Her sudden lack of movement caught Kanbei's sharp eyes.

"Rei?" he asks the woman whom he'd thought as his own daughter "is something wrong?"

The Wakashira was saved from answering the man's question as her phone rang right at that minute. Excusing herself, she flipped it open and spoke curtly to the receiver.

"Hino."

"_Rei-chan! Where are you?"_ Minako's voice came out a shrill as Rei gave a wince.

"Wha-what do you need?"

"_Rei-chan, you better come to the junction in front of the Government's building now! Hurry!"_

The Wakashira frowned, oblivious to the fact that her companions could hear Minako's voice clearly from all the shouting.

"What? Why?"

"_It's your dad! Hino-sensei's car was hit by a truck! We think the same person who's been targeting Kaioh-sensei is after him now!"_

This information shocked Rei's entire system as she caught Kanbei's eyes which darkened at the news.

Looks like the past had caught up with her now. What to do? What does Rei's dad have to do with all these attacks?

* * *

**A/N**: uuh…I'm not satisfied with this one, but it pictured Rei's life inside the Black Ravens. So, what do you think? Don't forget to leave a review now! XD


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters you don't have any idea who, belongs to me. The rest of the sailor moon cast belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-sensei respectively.

* * *

**Once in a Blue Moon**

* * *

"_It's your dad! Hino-sensei's car was hit by a truck! We think the same person who's been targeting Kaioh-sensei is after him now!"_

Minako was listening attentively to her companion's explanations, as her blue eyes ran over the crime scene.

It was not even an hour ago when she was summoned here. The blonde sergeant was just arriving in her apartment after going through medical check up for her knee when her cell phone rang. Mako-chan said something about a big accident involving the Politician Hino Ryuuji and how the Chief wanted the officers in charge of the attacks to come immediately to the crime scene.

And here she was minutes later. The first thing that had come to her mind when she heard the news was the name 'Hino'. It doesn't take a genius to realize that Hino Ryuuji was her partner's father, and so she'd call the Wakashira.

The blonde sergeant was now scanning the area of a possible raven haired figure to pop up out of nowhere.

"Minako-san!" the traffic officer beside her let out a sigh as he noticed that his companion ignored him once again "are you listening?"

"I was! But, I think you should wait for my partner to arrive before you continue, Genji-kun." Minako didn't spare her companion a look as she spoke.

Sergeant Amekazu Genji was the one in charge of the traffic control the time the accident happened, and so it was his duty to inform the other officers about the incident.

But Minako's words had Genji frowned in confusion.

"You have a partner? Since when?" the brunette man asks as the blonde swelled in pride.

"We just started working today though. You know the Kaioh Mansion bombing?" she raised her eyebrows at the other sergeant who let out a low whistle of awe.

"You're a rookie, but you sure got the big parts, kid. So, who's the lucky officer? Anyone I know?"

Minako opened her mouth to answer, but Mamoru's appearance had stopped the words from coming out.

"Is Hino here yet?" the Chief asked Minako, who shook her head in return.

"I called her like ages ago. What's taking her so long?" the blonde frowned as her eyes strayed over at the forming crowds that are watching from outside the police line, looking for a certain someone. The lack of light and the darkening sky didn't help her one bit.

Genji noticed the surname and his eyes widened "wait- Hino? Which Hino are we talking about again?"

"Rei Hino." Minako said with a tilt of her head.

"That Black Ravens leader?" he looked at Minako dubiously, the latter gave a nod in affirmation "w-wait, Hino-sensei's kid, the gang leader, is your _partner_?"

Minako nodded slowly as she pointed at Mamoru with a slight shrug "his decision though,"

Genji looked incredulously at the Chief, who avoided his eyes pointedly.

The sound of screeching tires broke their conversation as all eyes turned to the black Honda that had got through the Police barrier. Even in the darkness of the night, the blonde sergeant could make out the slim figure that got out of the driver's seat and was making her way towards where Minako was standing with Mamoru and Genji.

"Finally, Rei-chan!" Minako bounded to meet her partner, but the latter ignored her warm greetings and walked straight towards Mamoru.

The Chief eyed the newcomer with a smile "I thought you're not coming." An all knowing twinkle was present in his eyes as Rei shoot him a glare.

"Mind your own business." The Wakashira snaps angrily at the Chief whose smile didn't falter. Genji, however, had his jaw opened in shock. No one dared to speak to the Chief like that.

"Ne, Genji-kun, you can continue with the explanations now," Minako said to Genji but her mind was on Rei. There's something strange in Rei's angry snap just now, and the look in Mamoru's eyes only convinced her more that the Chief knows whatever that sets Rei off.

'_Damn the Chief and his all knowing ways' _the blonde sigh.

"A-ah, so," Genji flipped through his notes nervously "an accident between a black Mercedes and a container's truck had taken place here at approximately 1700 hours." He motioned towards the leftovers of the incident, an 8-wheeled truck that was flipped on its side and a sleek black Mercedes that had crashed right into the Government Building's wide lobby windows with both of the front tires flat "eyewitnesses had reported of gunshots being fired from the truck, but the driver had left in the middle of the chase after 2 of his bullets successfully hit the front tires of the Mercedes and had left the truck to hit the car and- well, you see how it ends up now" Genji ended lamely. He had never taken a liking to blood, and since he ended up as a police, he became a traffic police so at least he could avoid seeing bloodshed in murder cases. But there's just one of those days when he had to take care of a horrifying accident like this one where blood seems to be everywhere.

Minako could feel the hairs behind her neck rose in horror as her eyes took sight of the scene. The car was totally wrecked, and that's saying something. From the tip of the headlights to practically the driver and front seats were practically bashed against the busted lobby walls, looking like a useless piece of tin that was stepped over on. The indestructible windows shattered to useless pieces of glass that had flooded the car. Bullet holes filled the right side of the car, most of them ending at the backseat, where she'd figured Hino-sensei would be sitting.

What made her shiver though, was the amount of blood oozing out of the bullet holes.

Someone had to be as tenacious as a cockroach to be able to live from this type of ordeal with that much blood lost.

She quickly turned to her partner who still had that poker face on. Her expression shows nothing upon it, but her eyes, her mesmerizing violet eyes were blazing dangerously it might burn anything she sets her eyes on.

"Rei-chan…" the blonde sergeant breathed as the regal Wakashira walk pass her without a word, heading straight towards the half destroyed car ignoring the complains of the forensic teams that was working.

"This must be a huge blow for her," said a voice breaking Minako out of her reverie as she turned around and found her Chief by her side, his eyes gazing gently at the Wakashira's form as the later bend over the car "for no matter how much she'd claimed that she despised her father, there is still some compassion deep within her heart for him.."

The blonde blinked as her heart ache in a familiar pain that she'd long tried to bury deep within her "Rei-chan…hated…her dad?"

_Thump._

Flashbacks of the past came flashing itself before her eyes once more.

_Thump._

The pale hands that hung limply by his side…

_Thump._

The trickling flow of thick blood that oozed down those arms that used to held her…

_Thump._

The glazed look over the pair of the once-warm blue eyes that always showed her the endless love he had for her.

_Thump._

A throbbing pain came to invade her heart as the blonde Sergeant clutched the front of her jacket desperately. The flashbacks rewind itself over and over again in her mind's eye.

'_No…no!'_

"Sergeant!!"

Blue eyes snapped open as its owner panted heavily. Both of Mamoru's hands were on her shoulders. Apparently he'd been shaking her since her visit to la-la land.

Eyes still hazy over internal shock, Minako tried her best to reply "Ch-chief?"

Mamoru peered down his subordinate, the drastic change of look that came upon her face. Her once determined look was replaced by the paling of the face that almost looks deathly.

"Are you alright?" he asks

Minako gave a furious nodding of the head, partly to get rid of the dull throbbing at the back of her head "y-yes. I'm fine. Just…a little shaken." She gave a nod towards the Mercedes, hoping that her Chief would let this one go.

Mamoru frowned, he knew she was lying. But then he smiled, as though he knew nothing "I see. I'm sorry to have surprised you by calling you here."

"n-no, it's alright…"

"Chief," both of them turned to Genji who had a file in his hand "present report, sir."

"Fire away."

* * *

Her eyes closed in silent prayer. The first reason why she'd chose to pray eluded her, yet the Wakashira concentrated fully on her left over powers from her past miko trainings as she lightly traced her fingers over what remains of the Mercedes.

Scenes came flashing at once.

_The black Mercedes had just left a restaurant just after dusk as it now began its journey home. Unknown to the driver and the politician inside the car, an 8 wheeled truck had come out of nowhere and positioned itself on the car's tail._

The fingers moved the long gashes near the tires.

_5 shots had missed hitting the tires as the Mercedes swerved in alarm of an oncoming danger._

It then moved towards the tires.

_7 total with 2 of them ending up flatting the front tires, causing the Mercedes to lose its control on the busy roadway._

Rei's hands calmly went over the bloodied bullet holes. Strange, her hands felt clammy, yet her mind's eyes were as clear as ever.

_The truck driver let out 7 more shots at the right side of the car, aiming for the back seat. When he saw blood had oozed out of the bullet holes in the car, the truck driver launched himself out of his ride and watch as the truck's front hit the Mercedes' back bumper, pushing it through the lobby windows before seeing 2 figures jumped out of the car the last minutes as the Mercedes went flat against the wall, the truck sliding for a length before it flipped to its side._

'_Shit.' The capped figure snarled under his breath as he mingled with the crowds that had formed before the scene._

The Wakashira opens her eyes slowly, her breathing slightly racing. It's been a while since she'd used her powers, and so it took almost all in her to use it right now. Her hands unconsciously balled into fist as her blazing violet eyes ran over the destroyed for of her father's Mercedes.

She'd lacked in her trainings.

'_Shit…'_ she cursed herself internally. Her post cognition power used to give her many details over the past she'd chose to see. Yet right now… the only detail she'd got from her peek to the past was the truck driver's identity.

And it bruised her pride so at her incompetence.

"Rei-chan." a soft voice brought her back from her anger gently. The Wakashira didn't have to turn around to see who had spoken.

Minako noticed the sudden tensing of the raven haired woman's shoulders and knew that the woman in front of her had her outmost attention.

"Are you alright?" her voice was soft, not more than a whisper, yet Rei heard it clearly all the same.

"I'm fine." The answer to it was short. Yet the blonde had expected it. Gently, she pry open the shaking left fist of her partner's and slip her slightly smaller hand through, earning a flinch from the taller woman.

It was a simple act, yet it calmed Rei's white hot bubbling flame of anger that had threatened to consume her logic.

Minako gave the Wakashira's hand a soft comforting squeeze before speaking "Rei-chan, your father's driver did not make it alive from the crash. When he'd jumped from the car, he'd hit his head with the asphalt, giving him a concussion. He passed away 10 minutes ago." She added softly as the forensic team went about them doing their work.

It's odd. The area around the scene of the crash was loud, yet what Rei felt was calming silence as she stood by the blonde sergeant's side, whose hand gripped her in comfort.

This is new for her. And it scared her.

The blonde noticed the stiffening of Rei's hand in her hold and she gave it another comforting squeeze, she's not finished talking yet.

"The other one left in the car beside the driver, is Hino-sensei," Minako paused to take a deep shuddering breath as her partner waited "he suffered from a broken leg and 2 shots on his sides that had thankfully missed his vitals. But he's currently in ICU, over at Central Tokyo Hospital."

Central Tokyo Hospital.

A painful churn took place somewhere in Rei's middle.

It's the hospital where her mom had spent her last dying breath.

Minako noticed the faint trembling of the taller woman on her side and tightened her hold on Rei's slightly clammy hand.

"As the last witness left, we go visit him now, ne?"

* * *

The whole place was still the same like all those years ago. The sharp smell of sterilized alcohol scented the air. It always gave a feeling of faint dread whenever this scent reach her nose, Rei noticed.

The young Wakashira walked slightly behind her partner in short reluctant strides. How the blonde had managed to drag her here she doesn't know. All had seemed to be a blur to her.

Her strides halted to a stop as she came to familiar location. Her head turned to her left where a white painted double door was placed. A familiar sense of long forgotten horror edged its way to her heart. She could practically hear the screams and crying as her past self waited in front of these doors, where her mother had laid just beyond it.

Hino Rei was always undefeatable.

But there's always a silver bullet to everything.

Minako noticed the absence of footsteps behind her. With a sense of dread, she turned around to find no regal Wakashira on her sight.

"Rei-chan!"

* * *

**A/N:**Oh my god. Am I happy to get this one out of my head. Don't forget to review and vote the poll on my profile page ne? And just to be completely random, I am in dire need of Re/Minako fic. So for all those reading this that had an unfinished fic, please, update!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters you don't have any idea who, belongs to me. The rest of the sailor moon cast belongs to Naoko Takeuchi-sensei respectively.

* * *

**Once in a Blue Moon

* * *

**

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Those were the mantras that Hino Rei repeats to herself over and over and over again. The solemn faced Wakashira cant believe that she'd just turned tail and ran away, leaving her partner alone to see her father. But then again, when it comes to hospitals, she can't help herself. Ever since her mother's death, the smell of alcohol was enough to raise a sense of dread within her. That's one of the reason she evade drinking alcohols, not that she'd ever told anyone about it.

Collapsing onto the cheap-looking plastic chairs 4 floors down in the hospital's cafeteria, Rei let out a shaky breath. Cold sweat trickled down the side of her face, the Wakashira rest her face on the cold palms of her hands, trying hard to pull herself together. This was not the time to be frightened off this…Hino Rei wont be beaten by such childish fear.

"Uungh…" a groan of frustration broke through Rei's thoughts. Frowning slightly, the woman looked up through sweaty bangs to see a young by standing on tip toes, apparently trying to put in coins into a vending machine several feet away from her.

"Ungh!! "The boy's brows furrowed in silent frustrated concentration as his short fingers reached up towards the coin slot. It's about several inches more for him to be able to insert the coin, but Rei know that without something to add his height that kid won't get the job done.

In his haste to push the coin in, the boy missed his timing and as though in slow motion, his eyes followed the coin as it fell from his grasp, sailed through the air, and rolled on the tiled floor before it disappear from reach under the vending machine.

It took a short moment for the kid's eyes began to water and his body trembled. Rei silently bet all the money in her wallet that he's going to cry, but she found herself raising her eyebrows when the boy bit his lips hard.

"Not…going to cry…" he muttered fiercely, yet silent tears trickled down his face as his small fist shook on his sides. It was those words that instantly reminded Rei of a flash from her past.

"_I'm not…going to cry…" the small raven haired girl said clearly, her fist shook in furious attempt to stop the tears trickling down her face. It's inevitable, she knows, but she won't let anyone see it. Only the rain bear witness of her tears as the girl cried in front of her mother's grave. _

The boy's hiccups tore Rei away from that painful memory, and as her eyes caught the familiar sight in front of her, something moved inside her. With a small smile, she stood up from her chair and walked towards the still-tying-hard-not-to-cry-but-fails boy.

The kid looked up when the raven-haired woman's shadow fell over him. Rei looked down at his teary eyes, and was taken aback. His eyes were the same shade of dark lavender as her eyes. It was frightening how she could almost see herself in the boy. Such coincidence…

"What do you want?" she asks the kid when her mind had snapped back to reality.

The kid wiped his tears furiously on the long sleeve of his shirt underneath his overalls before looking up at Rei with this cute pleading face "I want Milo. But my money is gone…" reminded by the earlier event, his eyes started tearing up.

Unconsciously, Rei gave a genuine smile. She rumpled the kid's hair in affection, before putting in a coin and pushed the button for Milo. Seconds later, the machine gave a loud clink and the Wakashira caught sight of the boy's beaming eyes when he noticed the can of milk.

"Take it," Rei found herself saying gently "that's for you."

The boy looked beamingly at the milk then turned his eyes towards the amused Wakashira.

"But Mama told me not to take anything from stranger" the kid said in a dejected voice, apparently torn between his mother's advice and the tasty liquid in the can given by the lady.

Rei almost scoff at his answer, typical worrywart mother. She's not going to waste her money just because of that dumb (in her opinion) advice. Bending down on her knees, Rei was now level with the boy as she looked straight to his eyes.

"What's your name, kid?" she asked.

The boy tilted his head in wonder "Satoshi."

"Satoshi, huh? Nice name. And my name is Rei."

"Rei-nee chan." Satoshi repeated seriously as though it was a mantra of life and death.

The Wakashira found herself nodding; at least the kid rolled her name with the right 'r'. Usually it was 'Rrrrrrrrlei-nee chan' when it comes to kids saying her name.

"So, now I'm not a stranger anymore, since you know my name," Satoshi's eyes widened in childish understanding and his mouth opened in a cute 'o'. Naïve kid "so, your Mama won't scold you if you take that Milo. Okay?"

"'Kay!" the kid happily took the can Milo, which was slightly bigger than both of his hands "thank you Rei-nee chan!"

It was rare, but Rei found herself smiling genuinely at the kid in front of her. What's with her lately? She scoffed as she watched the kid sipped his milk happily.

* * *

A burrowed frown came accompanied with a tired sigh. The blonde had flopped onto a plastic bench unceremoniously, flushed from looking around for her M.I.A partner.

"Seriously Rei-chan, where the _hell _are you?!" she was usually soft spoken, but there's always an exception to everything. Now Minako wished she had brought along a leash if she knew this was coming.

Her mind began to whip up a series of punishment she'd do to the raven haired woman if she comes back. Something in the line of putting on a kicked-puppy dog pout and demanding that Rei had to take her on a date come to mind…

'Huh," Minako slapped her forehead to clear her mind before it venture into dangerous places "wishful thinking Aino…" yeah. That would never cross Rei's mind.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the merry ring tone of her phone filled the air and the device in her breast pocket began to vibrate. Minako delightfully shiver in pleasure before her mind had to kick some sense into her and pick up the call.

"Um, moshi-moshi, Aino Minako speaking-"

"_Minako-chan!_" a delighted voice came out of the speaker and Minako had to smile at the unveiled enthusiasm.

"Hello Jun-kun," her senior let out a low chuckle from the other side, he likes to call her every now and then "what's up?"

A throat clearing cough before the Lieutenant replied in a more dignified voice _"I was just calling in to check on you on behalf of the Chief. How is everything going on? Have you met Hino-sensei:?"_

Minako gulped and began to sweat "uuuuh….not yet anyway. We, er, we went for a de-tour for a moment, ahahahahaha…ha. Ha. Ha? " the laughter was so fake Minako felt like swallowing her tongue. Lying has never been her forte after all.

The blonde could feel Jun's frown when he replied _"oh? Where to?"_

And this is where Minako's brain works twice harder than usual "uhm, the toilet? Yeah! The toilet!! Rei-chan was looking for the toilet and she- uh…and, well, you know….hahahahahah…ha." 'Gomen Rei-chan!!' a mental note to self. Buy that book, what was it called?

Oh yeah 'Lying for Dummies'.

"_Oh." _It was clear that the man had nothing to reply to that. Another throat clearing cough _"ah, and there's something else. Remember Kaioh Shunsuke?"_

"Kaioh Michiru's granduncle and the owner of the mansion that got blown up," Minako frowned, her cornflower blue eyes strayed and caught sight of a woman pacing restlessly along the corridor "what's with him?"

"_Well, the man was absent at the moment of the attack, and the HQ has been trying to find him. Problem is, he couldn't be found anywhere. We contacted the people close to him, and they only knew that he's gone on vacation."_

"Oh?" Minako said distractedly, the woman that was pacing along the corridor had frantically run to a nurse and ask about something. Hmm…Why was the face so familiar? Has she met her somewhere before?

"_Only one that maybe knows his where about though," _Jun's voice pulled Minako out of her thought _"His famous niece, Kaioh Michiru. She might know where he is."_

"EEEEH??" Heaven, meet dreams comes true. The blonde was erect on her feet and bellowed at her phone in disbelief, eye wide like saucers.

She's going to visit Kaioh Michiru.

She's going to visit Kaioh Michiru!!!!

The guys that went pass her all blush a deep red at the wide smile that graces the vivacious blonde's face. And the blonde wondered why people goggled at her when she went for a walk.

"_Minako-chan!!" _and Jun just had to interrupt her day dream _"but we're still working on that, you know? She's abroad on tour and it's beyond Tokyo Police's jurisdiction to ask her for questioning outside our country."_

Minako could see her dream shrivel up and die a slow…painful death. She let out a deep sigh, which Jun couldn't miss.

"_Don't worry though," _the man said confidently _"I'll do anything to get you to meet her. She's your idol, right?"_

The blonde's jaw slackened and she began to nod furiously "You bet, she's the best violinist ever! Thank you Jun-kun!! " She flopped back onto her sigh in glee.

The lieutenant gave murmurs of 'its nothing' and began to stutter "Jun-kun?"

"_Ah- and if I succeed uhm…can, I mean- uhm, will you- uh…"_

"Yes?" a slightly curious voice.

"_Wanna go out for coffee? I mean- after everything is done I mean-"_

The blonde blinked. She was asking for a date earlier, but from an entirely different person…

"_Minako-chan…?" _Jun ask tentatively, afraid of the blonde's rejection _"if you don't want its-"_

"Alright, I'll go out for a coffee with you. " What harm could come out of it right? And Rei-chan surely wouldn't mind…Minako shook her head as Jun thanked her happily and excusing himself before hanging up.

Her cornflower blue eyes landed once again at the woman that occupied her thoughts during Jun's call. The woman's face was distressed and panic was etched onto the fair face as she peek her head through a room and occasionally gave a bow before retreating to the corridor. The nurses were flittering from room to room and it seems that they were looking for something.

The Sergeant mode in the blonde kicked in and Minako found herself standing up and walking over to the distressed woman.

"Mam," her voice took a business-like tone "is everything alright?" up close she saw the woman that donned expensive crisp-white suit and skirt was crying in distress.

"M-My son!" the woman managed to reply, her voice breaking "he's gone!!"

And when Minako met the woman's eyes, all clicked into place. She remembered the face from somewhere and it only dawns on the blonde who this woman really is. Adrenaline rushes through her veins as her brows furrowed.

"I'll help you find him." Determination in place, Minako unconsciously check the holster under her jacket and felt the cool handle of her gun still in place. She hopes she won't need it anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: ** Sorry for the late update, college got in the way. Preparing for an art show and a massive move to the U.S. took what little time I had. Please drop me a review; it might get me to update a little faster XD.


	11. Chapter 11

**Once in a Blue Moon**

* * *

**A/N: **Um, from this chapter onwards, the Tokyo Police Department (TPD) will be known as Tokyo Metropolitan Police (TMP). Sorry about this, I would've changed the past chapters as well, but I lost the files and…um, anyway, yeah. Um, enjoy the chapter? XD

By the way, a very big thanks to **Princess of the Perverts hiccups3254** for Beta-ing this chapter for me. Thanks pal! And look, I even put your name and title in **BOLD **:D

**Disclaimer: **It's my birthday today, so I hope Takeuchi-sensei would give me the rights to own Rei, Minako, Haruka and Michiru as a present!

*voices of heaven answers "_**NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"**_

In short, Sailor Moon and its characters don't belong to me. Others, they're mine.

* * *

"_Reeeeeeeeeei-chaaaaaaaaaan!" a shrill sing song voice filled through the once silent afternoon air._

_14 years old raven haired young woman winced in midst her sweeping the Shrine's lower courtyard. She used to hate this job when she first started as a miko in Hikawa Shrine. But lately, she found herself doing the chores and this boring job on auto pilot__,__ not grumbling for once. This boring job was also what caused her spacing out moments before the alarming over-familiar shriek of her name._

_Rubbing her ears, Hino Rei turned around furiously to glare at a short blonde in a sailor fuku uniform. The blonde was smiling so widely it hurt just to see her sparkle, the miko winced inwardly. _

"_What is it, Odango?" at her call, the twin buns on the blonde's head she was referring to seemed__to jump up and twirl around in excitement. Rei made a face as the blonde opened her mouth wide._

"_I missed you Rei-chan!" She squealed__. __Then proceed to run towards the miko, throwing herself to her in a bear hug that practically winded the victim. Rei almost tripped over the steps, but she hung on tight__.__ Not__wanting to be squashed by a blonde who had consumed God-knows how much calories in the time they'd spent apart._

"_OOF! Usagi__! __Get down!" all the miko receives in reply was giggles that fades quickly and tightening of the arms around her. After several moments of futile struggling, Rei wrapped a reluctant arm around the now sobbing Tsukino Usagi's form with an unconscious small smile that was hidden for the world to see._

_It was a rare sight to see the stoic miko being nice to someone and not yelling her head off at them for disrupting the peace of the Hikawa Shrine. Chiba Mamoru could only grin as he saw the scene played out of him__. __He, who was seated on his motorcycle just a way before the two friends__,__ saw the two part and chatted for a moment, which were filled with arms-flailing and quite a many twirling from his blonde girlfriend. Who knows what they were talking about now with those absurd gestures? It has become a routine for him lately, driving Usagi around town (and twice, accompanied her to other prefectures) to search for a certain someone. _

_A year ago, his then-was-still-friend Usagi came to his apartment, sobbing and holding a tear-soaked letter in her hands. Apparently, a dear friend of hers had moved away without telling and all she sent was a goodbye letter with no contacts inside__. __Not even a return address was on the envelope. It breaks his heart to see her cry, so out of the goodness of his heart, Mamoru offered to help her look for her friend. And he meant it whole heartedly; he would help her even to the ends of the earth. Luckily, Usagi's friend did not get that far. After months of searching, they managed to track her down thanks to a friend of his that was good with computers. _

_And here they were, in front of a peaceful Shrine surrounded by thick lush trees__,__ a reunion between old friends was held. Mamoru gave a smile and a small wave at the mention of his name and meet the striking violet eyes of his girlfriend's companion. He then winced though, at the appearance of a subtle dark scowl appearing on the miko's face. Looks like he'd be working hard to make a friend out of this one…_

A wistful sigh as the pair of eyes closed after staring at a picture he kept in his wallet. It was a worn out picture, slightly creased and it certainly has seen better days. In the photo were the Tsukinos with Chiba Mamoru and a slightly disgruntled Hino Rei standing at the base of the Tokyo Tower. That day was a particularly special day for him. That day, Usagi introduced Mamoru officially to her family and to her best friend. Hino Rei might not like him, no; she might have hated him since the first time they met. But after spending some time with him and seen how happy Usagi looks when she's with him, the miko had come to a disgruntled acceptance and said that her and Mamoru's relationship was strictly as 'acquaintances' and he shouldn't get chummy with her just because her best friend was his girlfriend. Mamoru didn't mind at all. He was just happy Hino Rei wasn't on his case anymore about dating the blonde.

"I know Usagi wished we were back at those peaceful times, but how about you, old friend?"

He had come to know Rei as Usagi's protector when he wasn't there to help her. She was the one he could talk to when he and Usagi got into a fight (though Rei was mumbling furiously about how she doesn't care) and to whatever the miko may think of him. Mamoru always thought of the raven haired woman as a close friend, even until now, years since they last met. The miko had gone M.I.A suddenly at Usagi's 16th birthday. She had literally vanished from the face of the earth and no one knew where she went. Imagine the shock on his wife's face when Rei resurfaced as the fearsome Wakashira of the Black Ravens and Chief Police Chiba Mamoru's enemy.

But that doesn't stop him from being a good friend, shown when he assigned the Hino-Aino tag team to confront Hino Ryuuji. Rei needs to face her past, to be able to live the future freely. This was his motive to his slightly questioning actions regarding the gang leader. All he wanted to do was help her. Seeing the sad look upon his wife's face every time her friend was mentioned on the morning paper was enough reason why. And he knows, for a fact, that whatever caused Rei to turn to her present self laid buried in the past. He just hoped that all that he did wouldn't backfire on him or he would find his wife shrieking in his ears.

* * *

O.O

* * *

Back at the 5th floor of Tokyo Metropolitan hospital, Minako was searching for a 6 years old boy that had gone missing. She was supposed to visit Hino-sensei regarding the case she was handling but her partner had gone M.I.A. all of a sudden and with a woman in need of help in front of her, Minako decided to postpone the visit a little more. She and the boy's mother, with the help of an army consisted of concerned nurses, looked throughout the rooms in the fourth and fifth floor, the emergency exits, the day care, and even got the male nurses looked inside the toilets for the boy. So far they had not found the kid, and the mother had started sobbing as she and Minako rests on the fifth floor seats.

The blonde had never thought that finding a kid was this difficult and looked around with eagle eyes as though the kid was going to pop out from behind the flower pot.

The nurses came back to report to the blonde sergeant that they found no boy that matched the characteristics the mother told them; a short haired boy in a jeans jacket and black pants wearing an easily distinguished fire motif cap. At this the mother sobbed even harder and Minako grimaced as she was hit by guilt for failing to help.

"Um, Oku-sama? I will try searching the ground floor once more, so, um…" the blonde faltered after hearing a particularly loud sob.

A sudden ding of the nearby elevator took her attention, and the sergeant found herself staring at the regal form of Hino Rei getting out of the elevator while chatting with a pouting kid who was holding her hand and his other hand was holding a soggy fire motif cap….what?

"Rei-chan!" Minako scrambled immediately towards her partner who looked up at the call of her name. The kid that came with the Wakashira raised his head and caught sight of the woman in crisps white suit. His face lightens up like a ray of sunlight.

"Mama!" the boy excitedly squeals as he let go of Rei's hand and tackle hugged his surprised, teary eyed mother.

"Satoshi…? Satoshi!" the woman let out a teary chuckle and hugged her son tightly in return.

Rei missed this exchange as she was held under interrogation by Minako which involves many eye rolling on her part.

"Where were you, I was worried sick!"

"…I went down for a drink at the cafeteria,"

"Well, you should've told me, then! I thought you were kidnapped! Or- or you got lost!"

A twitching set of black eyebrows "How old do you think I am, six?"

"Yes! Um, I mean, no! But, a kid did get lost here though- I was just-"and Minako proceeded to tell the story of her commanding an army of nurses, searching for a lost six years old. She was so into telling her partner of the story, Minako doesn't realize that the boy's mother was trying to get her and Rei's attention.

"A-Ano…"

"-and that's why we're here now!" the Wakashira let out a final sigh at the end of the story. Truth be told, she didn't understand what the blonde told her just now. In midst of her eye rolling, she caught sight of the mother walking to them in attempt to get Minako's attention. Rei jerked her head towards the incoming woman, and the blonde sergeant finally turned around.

The short haired brunette woman donned in a crisp white suit smiled through her still teary eyes at Minako. Her eyes spoke of so much gratitude that her son was found safe and sound.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" the woman gave a series of bows while her son grinned up at Rei, who gave a small smile back.

"I-its fine, but um, I think you should say thanks to Rei-chan, Oku-sama," Minako said as she pulled the raven haired woman to her side "she was the one who found him, after all" .

The raven haired woman frowned at the action as she stumbled forward, she but frowned even more when no reply came from the boy's mother.

"R-Rei…san?"

A painfully familiar voice and the Wakashira looked up immediately. Minako looked away, for right from the moment she first met her, she already knew who this woman was.

"Kiyomi-san…" Rei's voice was calm and flat, surprising even the addressee. Satoshi's smile widens, happy that his mother knows the kind Onee-chan who gave him free milk downstairs.

Little did he know that Rei actually was his half-sister.

* * *

O.O

* * *

A cold shaking hand held up the wireless phone while the other grasps tightly onto an offered slightly bigger hand. The short haired blonde whose hand was crushed by her girlfriend could only squeeze back in return, her emerald eyes spoke of worry and a small speck of fear.

How could she not be when someone precious to her beloved might be involved in something dangerous?

Kaioh Michiru listened intently to the phone, praying for any sign whatsoever that shows that her Granduncle, her dear Granduncle Shunsuke, was alright. She's been calling everyone, every phone in every place she could think of that knows the whereabouts of her Granduncle. 2 hours later, she still hasn't received any news. She'd then resorted to calling her Granduncle's cell.

Unfortunately, her Granduncle didn't pick up his phone even after the countless rings and redials. It kept going to his voicemail.

The violinist's hands shook and her blood ran cold as realization dawned on her.

_What on earth had happened?_

_Where's Granduncle? _

_Did something…possibly happen to him?_

Tenoh Haruka suddenly realized how clammy Michiru's hand had become after she put down the phone. The blonde was never good with words; it was usually the violinist who cheered her up during sad and tense situation like this. But when it came to her turn to do so, what should she do?

An arm curled around Michiru's shaking form and pulled into the embrace of her blonde companion. Just a tight embrace, no words of soothing, no calming strokes…But Michiru could hear Haruka's voiceless message.

_It'll be alright._

_I'm here with you._

She let out a smile, and returns the hug as tightly as she could.

"Thank you, Haruka…"

_**Ring, ring.**_

The two flinched in surprise and Michiru jerked away from her companion's arms to pick up the phone. Haruka immediately mourns of the loss but perked up when she heard bits of the conversation.

"Tokyo Metropolitan Police? Hai, this is Kaioh Michiru…hai…Pardon…? Hai,"

The aqua haired woman answered in what she hoped to be an even voice. It's might not be _that _visible, but Haruka could see that the longer the conversation went on, the calmer Michiru became.

Good news? Hopefully.

Finally, with the last nod, the violinist put down the phone. The blonde racer immediately sat closer to her in a comforting attempt now that color had returned to the once pale face of her beloved.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asks as she took hold of Michiru's still-cold hands, "Why did Tokyo Police make an international call? I'm not getting my license suspended again…right?" she added jokingly.

To Haruka's utter delight, a smile appeared on Michiru's face.

"No love, but if you keep driving like 2 days ago I'm sure it'll get suspended in no time…" ah, she's avoiding the question. That means Michiru was feeling better.

"So? What did the police say?"

The smile upon the violinist's fact grew a bit, "Well, that officer said that they'll be sending 2 of their best officers here to give us the news." At this, Haruka's grin shrunk into nothing.

"Eh?" a blonde eyebrow rose up as her aqua haired companion flopped down onto the bed they've been sitting at with a sigh, "So, he wasn't telling you anything just now?"

Michiru nodded "I asked him not to reveal anything by phone. The worst that could happen is the one who blew up the mansion might as well be bugging the phone to search for Granduncle's whereabouts."

Haruka frowned as she joined her lover on the bed. "So, in short, Ossan's missing and that guy who blew up your house might be following us as well?" her lover nodded with a wry smile.

"Gomenna, Haruka, for bringing you into this." A soft hand lay on top of the blonde's bigger one. The racer turned to her right to meet smiling sapphire blue eyes full of love "I didn't mean to get you into any sort of trouble, especially this one…"

A snort came from the tomboy, "don't worry about it. I said I'll be by your side through thick and thin, right?" Michiru nodded as the blonde squeezed her hand, "Then be at ease. No psychopath will separate me from you. Don't you remember? I said I'll protect you, and I meant every word of it."

Those words tugged a string somewhere in the violinist's heart, and an honest smile was awarded to the blonde's way.

"A-anyway," Haruka tried to shift the topic in case it continues on into something that had nothing to do with the Kaioh Mansion Bombing "um, so, Ossan's alright then?"

Michiru gave a sigh and turned to her back, staring at the ceiling, "Yes, he's alright. After all,"  
a mischievous smirk now took place on her charming visage "no news is good news…right?"

"Right." Somewhere in her, Haruka doubted her lover's words. But for Michiru's sake, she would pray to every God that existed and hope that her love's words were true.

* * *

O.O

* * *

And the same thing happened to Minako right at the moment. She was praying hard to all Gods that existed in fiction and reality so that nothing would happen inside the VIP hospital room she's been locked out from.

Just moments before, Rei-chan had met Kiyomi-san, mother of Satoshi and ex-secretary and new wife of Hino Ryuuji. The blonde sergeant sure as hell doesn't like the look on her partner's face once she'd realized everything. A nurse thankfully came right at that moment to inform them that Hino-sensei had regained consciousness and would be available to visitors.

In order to avoid unnecessary blood bath, Minako agreed immediately when Rei-chan wordlessly told her to wait outside her father's room with a silent Kiyomi-san and a chirp Satoshi while the Wakashira herself went in to confront the man she used to call 'father'.

Minako lets out a sigh and stared at the white spotless door of the VIP room, her right hand fingers drumming on her knees.

Satoshi was staring up at Minako's scrunched up face from his seat beside her, and gave a delightful giggle. He laughed even more when the funny blonde Onee-chan gave a sudden shiver and immediately fished out her phone from her breast pocket that had let out a merry tone.

The blonde sergeant looked down at the lighting screen and her eyebrows rose up in confusion.

_Why so soon? _She thought as she raised her phone to her ear and stood up, giving a small wave at Satoshi as she goes.

"_Minako-chan?" _her senior's voice came out from the speaker, the same one who had called her not too long ago.

"Jun-kun, what's wrong?" the blonde went to the furthest corner of the floor and looked out of the large window of the hospital.

A throat clearing cough, "Lieutenant _Kusanagi, Minako-chan, I'm here for work," _though he sounds too excited to talk about work, Minako just giggled without replying _"and I'm here to give you directions of your next order."_

"Eh? Not the Chief?" even though Chief Chiba looked liked the kind of guy who bummed around in his job, he wasn't one to leave his task to others if he could still do it.

"_The Chief had an _international _matter to take care of, and I'm here on his behalf," _at this Minako frowned. International? And her senior sounded so excited for some reason…

She wasn't the best Police Academy graduate in 35 years for nothing if she couldn't deduct the real message her senior had relayed. Her hands shook and her blue eyes widened.

"D-don't tell me…"

"_Yes! You and Hino are instructed to go to France in Tokyo Metropolitan Police's behalf and meet Kaioh Michiru. Sergeant Kino has your tickets and you are expected to report in before leaving for France. Capiche?"_

"YES!" The blonde gave a jump in happiness and startled a dear old grandmother who went past her "WOOHOO!". Her senior gave a laugh in her ears and excused himself for the safety of his ears.

Minako returned to her seat with a beaming face which dimmed as she remembered the task at hand. The Hino's confrontation, which was being held inside the room.

Now that she had a trip to France to look forward to, the blonde sergeant felt she could do anything! But even so…she wouldn't want to have a brawl between a gang leader and a politician on her hand anytime soon…or her salary would suffer in return.

And with the short temper her partner seems to have, that was possible. Minako let out a sigh.

"_Rei-chan…no matter what happens, don't do anything foolish!"_

The effect of the blonde's prayer was probably taking place, for the two inhabitants inside the room were actually civil with each other. The two of them were glaring daggers at each other, each standing, or in the politician's sake-lying down, stiffly as the battle of wills continues. Only glaring took place between them, no body contact at all though the intensity of their glare would seem like it had enough power to set something on fire.

"You have some explaining to do," the Wakashira said in a low voice, trying to keep her emotion from showing in her eyes which actually were quite difficult "_Father."_

* * *

**NOTE: **

Oku-sama: A polite address to a married woman.

Onee-chan: Big Sister.

Ossan: Old man or uncle.

**A/N: **It's been quite a while since I wrote this story, so if anything seems confusing or out of place, dont hesitate to aske me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
